Pokemon: Platinum Version
by Mashu the Assassin
Summary: In the region of Athsc, a story is playing out. The story of 4 trainers who want to accomplish their dreams. Can they do it? UPDATE: After a good runthorugh of Pokemon Balck and/or White, this will be 'rebooted' into a much better fic.
1. Origins

_Let the rewrite begin._

**Pokemon Platinum Version**.

**Chapter 1: Origins.**

_20 years ago, there was a problem in the world. The problem was, that with the increasing amount of pokemon and humans was getting to be (how should we put this...?) BIG. _

_There were too many pokemon and too many people. It was getting to be a problem. So, the Pokemon leauge (who were appointed by the World Government to deal with pokemon.) sent out the five best pokemon masters they could find to try and find some sort of place to colonize and stop the population growth from increasing out of proportion. _

_Eventually they found a huge land that was perfect for every single species of pokemon to inhabit. Taking the first letter from each of their first names, the pokemon masters stettled upon a name for their new discovery: Athsc._

_Eventually, Athsc became inhabited by people and pokemon (It had nothing but plants and water on it, remember?) And eventually the island had its towns and pokemon league all set up, and soon, trainers coming out of there were as good as any other region's trainers. _

_This story is NOT about the history of Athsc, this story is about something else. This is about three new trainers, going on an adventure, and it all started in a little place called Wetwood Town._

In the region of Ahtsc, there is a small town near the southeast coast called Wetwood Town, which has about 500 people in it. Despite its small size, it has been home to many great trainers that come from the Athsc region, including the current Ahtsc league champion.

Wetwood Town is also popular for its great beaches, which is the home to several water types. On the beach, a lookout around three stories high can be seen from any point in the town. What can't be seen, however, is a 14 year old soon to be trainer by the name of Lhin Blaze, taking a nap.

Lhin had auburn hair, which looked as if it hadn't been cut in about 2 years. He wore a black headband, with an orange pokeball on it. He also wore a white shirt with a blue line design around it, crisscrossing into a hybrid of a spider-web and a snowflake. He also had pair of green pants, and a pair of red and black running shoes.

As he continued to sleep, unaware of the world around him, a Torchic silently climbed up the ladder to see its friend and master. This Torchic had gone to get Lhin because it was a very important day.

Using acrobatics, its talons, and beak, the Torchic ascended the ladder quickly, remarkably without any problems. He reached the top and arrived to see sleeping hero. Then, the torchic proceeded to try and scratch Lhin's _face off._

"HYAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Lhin screamed, panicking and thrashing. It hurt the TOrchic, but how else has he going to get Lhin up?

After Lhin had calmed down after the scratch attack, heturned to see his Torchic staring at him, giving him an expression that said 'Good, you're awake, now hurry the hell up!'. "Match?" he said to the Torchic, his voice groggy. "What are you doing here?" Match pointed to their house using his beak, which could be seen from the lookout.

"I have to go home now? Why?" Lhin complained. "I can't sleep any longer?"

Match shook his head, doing his best not scratch the master for his laid back attitude. Lhin was usually much more active, but today he seemingly didn't want to do anything. Lhin didn't even remember what day it was! He needed to do something, and fast.

Suddenly, Match had a realization. He couldn't talk, but he could communicate this much at least.

Turning to his right side, Match used his beak to pull open the pouch he was wearing. A pile of sand spilled out. "What're you doing there?" Lhin asked.

Ignoring his master, Match rew a box with a ribbon on it.

"Presents?"

Match erased the picture and drew the word 'Party.'

"MY birthday party's staring?"

Match nodded. It took Lin a minute to realize this."OH CRAP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!" he yelled, Lhin stumbnled up. "We have to go now, Match!" Match nodded, jumping on Lhin's shoulder (Lhin crouching down for him) Lhin climbed down the ladder and ran to his house.

You now know what you need know about Lhin.

As for Match, he is the son of Lhin's father's Blaziken. Lhin was given Match as a birthday present last year. Tomorrow, both will go together on Lhin's journey.

After getting home, Lhin was tired from the sprint home. HE was annoyed to fins that there was no party. "Match, that was mean" he said as the Torchic hopped off. Match just glared at him, as if to say 'If you came back at the right time, it would be no problem.' Lhin sighed, and collapsed on the couch.

A few minutes later, a boy with a Totodile walked in the door. The boy was Lhin's age, had short black hair, in perfect spikes. He wore a green shirt, brown cameo pants, red shoes, and a black watch. He sat down, Match, recognizing that the Totodile was a friend, ran off with him to go play outside. Lhin looked up. "Sai?" he aksed wearily Sai smiled. "Hey man."

Lhin got up from the couch, giving his friend a hug. "Glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, man!" Sai told him as they broke apart from the hug. They stood together, just generally enjoying the moment. Then, it looked as if Sai remembered something. "I almost forgot!" he said.

Sai pulled out and handed Lhin a wrapped package "Here's your birthday gift. I already have one, so don't worry about me." Lhin opened the package to find a brand new set of Pokegear. It was jet black, backlit screen, the latest model. "Thanks Sai!" He said. "No problem."Sai replied.

Lhin puthis new pokegear around his neck, it fit well, but was a little uncomfortable. They sat down, made small talk, and enjoyed each other's company. After about a few minutes of this, Lhin realized something. "Hey, where did Match and Spike go?" he asked. Sai shrugged, having no clue himself. They pondered this, until…

"Wait, they went outside, didn't they?"

"Yeah."

They walked to the backyard, and saw Match and Spike attempting to climb a tree. Having nothing better to do, they sat down and watched.

Match went first, and started to get up there by sticking his claws into the bark, which was very thin. However, his claws got stuck in the tree's wood, and unable to pull himself out. Lhin and Sai ran over to pull out Match. Lhin pulled match's head, but the claws wouldn't budge.

So he pulled, and pulled, and pulled, until he pulled so hard that he and Match fell straight down on to their heads. Ouch. They got Match out of the tree, but still… Ouch.

They picked themselves of the ground and dusted themselves off "Let's go inside, the party's starting." Lhin muttered as he and Match walked inside, Sai and Spike sighed and followed them.

Over the next few hours, the party raged on. Lhin's presents were a pokedex, 20 pokeballs and five great balls, a backpack, and everything else he'd need on a pokemon journey. The party went until 1:00 AM, went everyone but Sai left. Lhin and Sai were going on their journey together. The collapsed on some soft ground from fatigue, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Lhin woke up early, while Sai woke up an hour late. Lhin said goodbye to his parents and Blaziken, let Match climb up him onto his shoulder, and waited on the outside of town for Sai to show up.

_1 hour later._

HLin was frustrated, Sai had not shown up in an hour, and he expected to be waited on. "Forget it Match, we'll start without him." Lhin said as he turned and began to walk off. Just as Lhin started to move, but then, he heard someone running. Lhin turned to see Sai running so fast it was almost impossible to see him. Sai arrived where Lhin was standing and fell down, exhausted. "Sorry I'm late." He said as he gasped for air between breaths. "It's OK." Lhin said, picking his friend up from the ground. "I'm used to it."

They walked off, and started their journey of Athsc.

_Finally I finished this chapter. Now 1: Lhin and Sai are NOT gay. 2: I will allow submissions of Oc's I will have 6 other main characters, 10 gym leaders (10 leaders, not 8) 3 of the elite 4, and evil organizations, first come first serve. 3: flame and except some very bad things in your life._

_See you soon._


	2. First captures

_Chapter 2 should have been up sooner, and I apologize._

_I don't own the idea of pokemon, so back off, lawyers!_

**Pokemon Platinum Version.**

**Chapter 2: The First Captures!**

Were we last left Lhin and Sai, they had just left Wetwood town to start their journey, now th head to their first destination! "What's our first destination again?" Lhin asked Sai. Sai was looking at a map of Athsc "Our first destination is Glacius City." He announced. "So let's get going!" Lhin yelled, already a few yards ahead of Sai. Sai grumbled and ran after him.

When Sai finally caught up with Lhin, he was steaming mad "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUN AHEAD!?" he screamed at him, Lhin flinched "You're just slow." he muttered under his breath as they continued walking.

A few minutes later, Lhin got an idea "We should catch something!" he told Sai. Sai was confused "We have Match and Spike, so why would we need a new pokemon so soon?" "Think about it." Lhin said. "A Gym leader always has at _least _2 pokemon? So If we face the Glacius leader, they would have an advantage, they wouldn't have to rely on just one pokemon!" Sai considered this and nodded in agreement. "You're right," he told Lhin "but what do we catch?"

That stumped Lhin, he hadn't seen that many wild pokemon, and they were Bidoofs or ratttatas, he wanted something unique. Lhin then got an idea, a grin spread across his face, making him seem like a madman who had thought of his latest doomsday plan.

Lhin pointed at Sai "I bet I can get a pokemon before you can!" he taunted Sai. He laughed "That's bull, I could do it twice as fast!" Lhin was cheering in his mind, it was going exactly how he wanted. "So you wanna bet on it?" he questioned. "Yeah!"

Lhin stepped back. "Alright, I'll meet you here in an hour, we have until then to catch a good pokemon, loser buys all our supplies for 3 weeks!" "Deal." they turned into a different section of the forest and walked off.

_Lhin's POV._

'_Yes!'_ I thought as I headed deeper into the forest, only stopping to let Match out. _'I get a new pokemon and get away from him at the same time! This is great!'_ I grinned as I looked around for some pokemon.

After a lot of unsuccessful looking, I stopped to rest on a sturdy looking log to rest, I checked my poketech and found I still had 40 minutes left, I got up. Match ran off, I was NOT running with him, "Match! Come back!" I yelled at him, he didn't listen to me, This continued for about 5 minutes, when he stopped, I looked at were he was staring, and I saw I.

It was a field, a medium sized field, but it had pokemon I didn't even know were NEAR wetwood town in it! Mareeps, Miltanks, even a Ponyta! My head was swimming. "Thanks, Match." I told him, he chirped as I gave hm a hug. "Now, let's catch one of these guys!" I told him, he chirped in confidence.

We decided to catch a Mareep, even if they were slow, they had a lot of power hidden in them.

We looked around for a good one, then found one that looked a little stronger (and smarter.) Then the others, also, it was away from the others, so no interference.

"Match! Use Scratch!" I yelled, Match ran to the Mareeps, jumped on it's back, and scratched. "MAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!" it screamed, and started firing thunder shocks. One struck Match, he lit up like a Christmas tree. "Match, use ember!" I shouted, though I was worried about how powerful those thunder shocks.

The truth was, Match hasn't gotten the hang of ember, and did a lot more damage then intended, I made a note to help him with that. The Mareeps was breathing hard, and was very close to fainting. _'It's now or never.' _I thought as I pulled out a pokeball. I tapped the middle of it, making it a capture and travel size. "Pokeball GO!" I exclaimed, throwing it at the Mareeps.

_End Lhin's POV._

The pokeball struck it's face, and enveloped Mareeps in a red light, the light reentered the pokeball, which snapped shut. The ball dropped to the ground. It started to wiggle, showing the Mareeps had some fight in it. Lhin and Match's hearts were pounding like jack hammers, lots and lots of jack hammers. Then the pokeball stopped shaking, and clicked. Lhin and Match had captured the Mareeps!

"Let's name him Circuit." Lhin muttered to Match as they started back.

_Sai's POV._

It had been 10 minutes, and Spike and I had no new pokemon, we were very frustrated. I collapsed on the ground, Angry, I then felt a strange drilling in my back, it felt like a buzz, "Get ready!" I yelled to Spike. He nodded and got into a good position.

I leaped away from the area and got to Spike. The thing burst out of the ground. It was brown, with red markings. It looked like a cross between a Shikato and a top. I flipped open my pokedex and scanned the pokemon. _"Baltoy: The Clay Doll Pokemon. _The pokedex announced. _" Baltoy was discovered in ancient ruins_. _It spins while levitating to move._

I snapped the pokedex shut, and considered the facts. Baltoy was ground/psychic. This meant that in Glasicus city, he would have trouble in his gym battle. But that could be solved later.

"Spike, use water gun!" I yelled. Spike released a enormous supply of water from his mouth at the Baltoy. The Baltoy began to glow, and started spinning in place. Just the, the water deflected of the baltoy and hit a tree.

"Rapid spin huh?" I said, remembering a battle I had seen where a Fortrees had reflected all of it's opponents ranged attacks back at it. This Baltoy clearly wasn't at that level, only about halfway there. So that gave us at least one advantage. "Try again!" I told Spike.

Spike released a water gun at the Baltoy again. But it repeated the rapid spin, this time it hit Spike, sending him back a few inches. "You OK?" I asked him, he nodded and gritted his teeth. I began to think, Baltoy could deflect water gun, but water gun was slower then something like aqua jet, because it covered a larger radius then aqua jet. Then I realized it. Aqua jet was smaller in size then water gun, but equal in power, and it was way faster. I would do the same damage and humble that Baltoy at the same time! _'I love my brain.' _I thought to myself.

"Spike, Aqua Jet!" I yelled. Spike opened his mouth instead of pulling back, and shot out a blast of water about half the size of the water gun, but just as powerful.

The baltoy clearly did not expect this, and was knocked back before It could use rapid spin. _'Time for some Air juggling.'_ It thought as Spike got under the Baltoy. "Water gun it!" I exclaimed, Spike easily followed, and kept the Baltoy elevated in the air for quite a while. The baltoy was slowly losing health. _'NOW!' _He thought.

_End Sai's POV._

With reflexes matching an Olympic athlete, he grabbed a pokeball from his pouch, enlarged it, and threw it at the Baltoy. The Baltoy was sucked in to the ball, Spike stopped using water gun and stared at the ball, the ball was wiggling, showing that the Baltoy had a little fight left in it. Then, it was over, the ball stopped wiggling, and clicked. Sai breathed a sigh of relief. "Awesome huh?" he told Spike as they headed back. "This Baltoy should be called what looks like, A Shikato. So We'll call it that." he decided. Spike nodded his head approval.

Lhin had just gotten to the Rendevous point when he saw Sai standing there. "I lose." Lhin said, a little frustrated. "No, tie." Sai said. That's not fun at all!" Lhin protested. "Would you like to buy supplies?" "No." And so, our two heroes left, Glacius city closer then ever.

_Next time on an all new Pokemon Platinum!_

_Lhin and Sai are close to Glacius city, and just as they reach it, a problem comes in the form of a kidnaping. Lhin: Whoa, what's with these idiots in gold and white? Sai: And they're holding a girl hostage. Lhin: we gotta do something about this. Sai: Yeah, we have to save that cute girl! Lhin: When do you think girls are cute?_

_Next time: The kidnappers: Team Crusader and Anja, the 3__rd__ hero!_

A shikato is an ancient Japanese Idol from a long lost Civilization. Think of them as Asia's Easter Island.

I'm not trying to draw inspiration from the anime, I prefer my own imagination, manga, and the game. Sometimes realism is subtracted, like here.


	3. Team Crusader

_Ugh! Tis the season of slow updates, God save us writers. In other, news. I HAVE A PS3! After playing Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction and Warhawk. Xbox 360 fanboys should give this thing a shot, If anyone of you have a PS3 and warhawk, I'm usually a Chernovan and playing on a CTF server, I have a headset, so drop a word. In the meantime, I have to say one last thin: Red Rings of Death are on your Xbox, PS3 haters. But I'm getting off track. SO LET'S GO! PS: OC submissions are still going strong, for rules, see end of chapter 1._

I don't own pokemon or other forms of fiction that will be based off their characters, TAKE THAT lawyers!

**Pokemon Platinum: chapter 3: Team crusaders, friend or foe?**

When we last left Lhin and Sai, they had each captured a new pokemon, for Lhin, a Mareep named Circuit, and Sai, aBaltoy called Shikato. And now, after several days of walking, Glasicus city was on the horizon.

"It's glorious." Sai said, wiping a tear of happiness away from his eye. "Yeah, And the fact that I haven't eaten in 3 days makes it so much more amazing." Lhin said. They dashed towards he city, only a half mile away, their hunger, desire to beat the gym leader, and beds their motivation. Then a voice rang out "Hand the stuff over, brat!"

Lhin and Sai halted in a comical fashion. The voice rang out again "Give us what's in the suitcase!" A different voice rang out "No way!"

"It's coming from behind those bushes." Lhin said as they slowly tiptoed to the bushes, after crouching down, the parted the bushes, as curious as hell.

They saw 4 figures. One of them was a girl, about their age, tied to a tree, beside her was a Turtwig and a Hoothoot, tied up as well. 50 feet from her were three figures. Each wore a white cloak, though only one had the hood over his head. They also wore black wristbands, red shirts, gray pants, and brown boots.

The one that looked like the leader was the only female of the cloaked people, she had fair skin, royal blue eyes, and ebony black hair that reached an inch or so pat her shoulders, 3 miniaturized luxury balls were on each wrist "She looks like someone who has at least 5 gym badges." Lhin commented. Sai nodded "Were gonna have to steal those if we want a chance."

The 2nd white cloaked person was a man who looked to be about 17, he had dark ginger hair, and blue eyes, three great balls and one pokeballwere around his waist. Lhin and sai at first thought that he looked rather harmless, then they looked into his eyes. They were cold, showing rage, melancholy, and _evil_. A chill ran up both of their spines.

The last cloaked one was a man about a header taller then the apparent leader, though he had his hood up, some blond hair fell in the few parts of his face they could see, they saw he was missing a finger on his left hand. He had 3 areoballs fastened to his belt, implying that they all he had were flying types.

"So.' Lhin whispered to Sai, we know our enemies, but what about the person were supposed to be saving?"

"She has a Turtwig and a Hoothoot."

"Besides that."

The saw the girl was their age, had brown hair, azure eyes. She wore a black shirt, a orange fisherman's hat, Blue jeans, white sneakers, a black wristband with the words "NO MORE HEROES." in red, and a silver suitcase.

"She's kinda cute."Sai remarked after seeing her, Lhin snapped his head around "Are you nuts? She looks like she's a punk!" he said. "You could get in big trouble if you ask her out."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Really."

The conversation ended, and they continued to watch the events unfold.

The ginger haired man walked up to the girl and pulled the suitcase out of her hand. GIVE THAT BACK, JACKASS!" the girl screamed at him. "I told you." Lhin said. "The girl swears like a sailor."

"Shut up, I wanna see what's happening." Sai said. The ginger haired man tossed the case to the hooded man, who caught it effortlessly. "Open it." he said. The man's voice was calm, but Lhin and Sai could feel the evil in it.

As the blond haired man tried opening the case, the leader began speaking "Tel us ab out that suitcases." she said "We know that it has documents for one of the Elite 4." the girl grinned. "What? Can't my brother get some things from his little sister?" The woman kicked the girl in the chest. Lhin and Sai winced. "This is deep."Lhin said. "We have a girl who's the little sister of one of the elite 4, a team of psycho's, and we are hopelessly outnumbered." they paused, and resumed watching.

The blond haired man had done various things to the case, he smashed it, picked at it, and even a crowbar. "It won't open." he said. His voice, unlike his comrades, was sincere, innocent, and almost _happy._ The woman kicked him. "Idiot." the girl said. "It's voice activated, and I am the only one who knows how to open it." the woman grinned. "If you're telling the truth, then we'll make _you _open it."

"Ha!" the girl said. The woman, obviously ticked off. Turned to the ginger haired man. "Raito, send out Ryushu." the man, now known as Raito, grinned, took off his one pokeball from his waist, and dropped it.

The pokeball opened, revealing a pokemon that had a looked a lot like the grim reaper and a will o wisp combined.. It had a skull like mask, and a gray hood, with the occasional white marking. "A duskull?" the girl asked, curious. Raito smirked. "Of course, but I taught this duskull a little teqnique, Ryushu, use confuse ray!" Ryushu's one ye began spinning from each side of the mask, slowly, then progressively becoming faster. "Ryushu's confuse ray, when used on humans," raito explained as the girl became dizzy "becomes a very powerful tool of interrogation, making him perfect for me to use on you." Ryushu stopped using confuse ray, the girl obviously was under the effects. Raito smiled evilly "Now, what's the case password?"

Lhin and Sai knew that whatever was in that case was important to both people, that the people that wanted it were going to use it for no good, and they had to do something. "I got it!" Lhin said, we'll circle around them through the woods, then, you'll go behind te tree and untie the knots, I'll use a stick to knock off the leader's pokeball."

"Got it." Sai said, the hi fived each other, and began their plan.

Sai circled around the area he started at. He slowly moved to the tree. When he reached it, he saw knots, each intricately tied by delicate hands, he guessed the leader of the cloaked ones did it. As he began to untie the knots, someone whispered to him"Hey." the voice said. "Yeah?" he responded. "Who are you?" the voice said again, then he recognized that it was the girl tied up talking to him. "The name's Sai, yours?"

"Anja."

Anja, he thought to himself. It was a nice name, ans though she swore a bit, she could be worse. Maybe he would ask her out. If Lhin wouldn't laugh at him, keep laughing for a couple of minutes, the convince hi m that the girl would rip his arms out. _'I'll think about that later.'_ Sai though as he finished tying the knots.

"So, how did you talk to me?" he asked her, she still pretended to be tied up, in order for them not to get suspicious. "I have a strong mind," she muttered to him, "I pretended to be hypnotized, and gave them the wrong password." she explained. Sai nodded, "Makes sense." he sated.

Lhin meanwhile, had sent out Circuit and circled to the white cloaked people, Raito and the cloaked person were busy imputing passwords in the suitcase voice sensor, each time failing. There boss was getting angry, though she wasn't ready to kick anyone yet. "Circuit." he whispered to him as they go in a position "I want you to use thunder shock on the pokeball, and pull them here." Circuit nodded, and a small bolt of electricity came out of his tail, slowly levitating a pokeball. _"Easy, easy._" Lhin whispered as the pokeball fell into his hand. This process repeated twice, then another 2 times as they moved to the other wrist. They were about to take off the last luxury ball, it hit the wrist of the leader. "Dammit." Lhin cursed.

The leader turned around, seeing Lhin. Lhin returned circuit and hid the luxury balls. The leader gabbed him and threw him out into the open. "SPEAK!" she roared at him. Lhin opened his mouth, but no words came out. He tried again, managed to find his voice, and began to speak.

"I am Sir Mashukyu O'Lawlit of the city of Cherryblaze." Lhin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm "I steal pokeball form anyone dressed in white, and sel them to civilizations of ninjas for them to use to grill steak. I am an expert master of the Chewbacca Defense and killed 50 people using a toothpick in the great battle for logic." the woman paused _'Perfect.' _Lhin thought. _'Sai should be done untying the girl and we can escape later.' _the woman took the pokeball that Lhin didn't steal and released it.

Out of the pokeball came a pokemon which looked like a combination of an ant and a turtle, it was orange, with white on the lines and edges of the shells, its eyes were pitch black, with white 4pointed stars for pupils, it had a large head and VERY sharp looking teeth. The woman snapped her fingers "Desert, bite." Desert opened it's mouth, and clamped down of Lhin's left leg.

Lhin let out a cry "YYYYYAHHHHHUHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. The woman grinned. "I'll make him stop if you tell the truth." Lhin, though pained to say it, agreed. Desert released his grip, and Lhin started to talk.

"My name's Lhin. I saw you harassing that girl for what was in that suitcase, I was alone, had no traveling partners, and no way to contact the local authorities. I have2 pokemon, and no badges." the woman smiled "Good boy." she said, she turned her head. "Raito!" she yelled to the ginger haired man "Is the case open?" "No, Miles has tried all the passwords she gave-" Raito stopped himself. "Shit!" he cursed "She tricked us. He turned around to the tree Anja was tied to, expectiong to se her there, but she (and her pokemon.) dissapered.

They had not really disappeared, merely vanished into the trees, along with Sai's talent for Camouflage (his neighbor was an ex ninja, and he spent a month learning from him.) It look absolutely convincing.

In the trees, Sai and Anja had prepared a clever little plan. Anja dropped from the branches and circled to a bush behind Raito. Sai had released Baltoy and had stolen all of their enemies pokeball without there knowledge. He dropped from the branch he was on and landed behind the tree.

Winter was furious, the girl disappeared, The suitcase wasn't open, and Miles was an idiot. Well, e always was an idiot after the incident that involved him joining their unit. She returned Desert to his pokeball, having no need for him at the moment. After which, Winter thought about what she was going to say and act upon next. She finished thinking and cackled to herself.

Sai saw the look on Winter's face, and knew that as bad, _'Thank god for ventriloquism' _he whispered as he sent a message to Lhin.

Lhin had sharp hearing, and he needed it to pick up the message Sai sent. _"Lhin," _the voice whispered _" I rescued the girl, her name's Anja, and were going to show they can't win." _

"_Understood._" Lhin whispered. He stood tall as winter turned to face him

Winter smirked "Alright Lhin," she said "Were going to let you go, IF you help us recapture that girl." Lhin wasn't fazed, as he expected something along those lines. "Of course, if you don't, we'll take your supplies and stick you deep in the woods, far from civilization." Lhin pause, and then said "no."

The second he said that, Sai and Anja emerged from the hiding places. Miles was confused "Wait, we are all trainers that if we had any badges, would have at LEAST four. You however, are all rookie trainers, have probably never beaten a gym, and you expect to win?" Lhin, Sai and Anja smiled as they pulled out what they had in their pockets.

In Sai's hand he held Altair's pokeball, In Anja's hand Raito's, and In Lhin's hands winter's. "Huh, huh-how did you..." Raito gasped out. "I took Winter's with my mareep." Lhin explained "And Sai took the rest with his Baltoy, you never even knew." Lhin became serious "No, anser our questions, and we give these back."

"Damn." Winter muttered. "1st question." Lhin said "Who are you guys?" Winter sighed "Were a unit of Team Crusader, a organization that has units all over Athsc."

"2nd question: What are your goals?"

"Are goal is a perfect world." Raito answered. "By any means necessary."

"Last question: Why did you want the suitcase?"

"It had information that was to be sent to one of the Elite 4, we believe it holds valuable information." Lhin nodded Understood, you get these back." He took a small bag (Lhin was always prepared for anything." he put each pokeball in one by one he cocked his arm back and threw the bag with all his strength.

That strength was quite great apparently, for in climbed into the air and peaked at 75 feet. It kept moving, and just at began to sink, Miles sprang to action, he sprinted to a tree and jumped

onto a branch, he ran and jumped to other branches in a way that showed immense skill in parkour. "Shit!" raito yelled as he ran after Miles, Winter turned around "This isn't over! We'll meet again!" she yelled as she followed Raito. A few minutes later, they disappeared completely. An awkward silence followed the Lhin opened his mouth and announced "I'm never going tp make a throw like that again in my life.

The group regained their senses later. After some introductions, Anja picked up her suitcase, and began to follow them. "What are you doing?" Lhin asked "I got caught by those team crusader guys WAY to easily, so I'm going with you guys." Sai shrugged "That's good enough, let's go." and so, they proceeded into glasicus city.

_Next time: The Group ends up in Glasicus city! Lhin and Sai go to challenge the gym leader, Anja decides to be a pokemon researcher!_

_Anja: I have to 14 to be A trainer? That's in a year!_

_Lhin: Relax, this journey's gonna fly by fast._

_Anja: Then you'll let me practice by researching your pokemon?_

_Lhin and Sai: WHAT!?_

_Next time: Gym batt_le! _Attack of the Ice!_

_Coming Soon!_

_The Red Rings pf Death are an Xbox360 hardware failure, Only an Microsoft engineer has any hope of fixing. It. The problem is supposedly fixed._

_Melancholy is a God complex, in which one thinks they are a god._

_NO MORE HEROES is upcoming game for the Nintendo wii created by Grasshopper (the people who created Killer 7.)_

_ Parkour is a style of movement that allows people to move on trees, rooftops, and other areas without injury. It was invented in France. _


	4. Glasicus City

_Well, Things are going good for me, I'm Headed to Europe in about 25 days and can't wait. I'll try to update twice before I go. But long time readers will know that's optimistic. In the meantime, here's chapter 4. P.s. I don't own any thing. And I apologize for errors._

**Pokemon platinum chapter 4: Glasicus City.**

Lhin, Sai and Anja had just entered Glasicus city when they realized this would not be an ordinary place. For one thing, the people all wore _fur. _Even though it was only a bit cold. "I wonder why they wear fur?" Anja said as they explored the city. When they arrived at the gym. They understood why.

The whole gyms outside seemed to be incased in ice. Lhin sent out match. "Ember the ice!' he said. Match unleashed an incredibly powerful ember, but only slightly melted the ice. "I get it." Anja said. "The ice must have been created by either A Lapras, Cloyster, Or Wailren incased the gym in an ice beam at around -10 degrees Celsius. The Gym is in the center of town, and it so cold everyone feels it." she concluded. "Woah," Sai said. "You could be a pokemon researcher!"

"I'm trying to be one, as a matter of fact."Anja said as they opened the door.

Inside the gym was just a pool. It was about 20 feet deep, and it was too dark to see more then 5 feet. Then, they saw dark shadow move in the water, it began rising up out of the water,"get back!" Lhin yelled. They dove back just in time.

A blue walrus like creature, with yellow eyes and a white beard like hair on it's face. That alone was strange. But even stranger was the man riding it. The man had long white hair, looked about 21, and wore only a pair of blue shorts. Jumped off the Wailren and landed right in front of them.

The man looked up, he had green eyes. Then he spoke "Are you trainers?" Intimidated Lhin and Sai nodded. The white haired man sighed. "Sorry, but I can't take any challengers right now.' Lhin and Sai stared at the leader. Sai then shouted "WHAT!"

The white haired man sighed. "Someone like you came in yesterday." Sai started o twitch in anger. Lhin quickly hit Sai and the stomach. Sai fell to the ground and laid their for a bit. "Why can't you take any challengers?" he asked curious.

The leader began to speak. "Recently, a group of cloak wearing people sabotaged the heat generator for the city. Since Glasicus city is located high up north, the city receives a lot of Ice pokemon and extreme cold. Since the generator broke, the city is getting gradually colder. And since my gym is located in the center of the town, the townspeople are getting gradually worse. Since this has happened, I've been banned from conducting battles until the generator is fixed." he explained, panting form talking so much.

Anja then offered a suggestion "What if we fixed it?" The leader looked at them, then began to laugh 'That generator-" he said between laughs "Is so new, no one in Athsc knows how to use it." the 3 friends looked at each other, deeply disturbed. "THEN HOW DID YOU IDIOTS INSTALL IT?!" Anja screamed at the leader. The leader kept laughing "It was- A gift- Form some- rich person." Anja opened her mouth, but couldn't think of a comeback. The leader stopped laughing.

As they walked to the generator (Which was at the town hall) Our heroes noticed the gym leader getting a lot of dirty looks form the citizens. They felt sorry for their opponent and semi-friend. "Here we are" the gym leader said as he opened the doors of the town hall.

As they entered, 10 year old boy yelled "Hey everyone! It's Glace the chilly!" a few 9 year olds, possibly his cronies, started laughing at Glace. "That's the mayor's son Jerry." Glace said "Just ignore him." As they went down to the basement, the trio sent out their pokemon, just in case. "Smart." Glace said as he saw the pokemon. "This generator is super valuable, so people would do anything to get their hands on this thing.

As they entered th e generators' room, Lhin, Sai, and Anja were amazed at how big it was, It touched the ceiling, and looked like something out of an Escher sketch, at the bottom was a control panel. "Man," Lhin said in awe "This thing is.. Awesome."

As the 4 went to the control panel. Glace pointed at one particular button "That's the power button, we turned the machine on before using this, but now it doesn't work anymore."

"You're sure that It wasn't unplugged?" Sai asked. Glace nodded.

Anja went to the terminal built onto the control panel. "What's she doing?"Anja typed for a few seconds, then hit Enter. Then, the Generators lights (which were shut off) began to glow. 30 seconds later, a whirring sound came from the generator. "I don't believe it." Glace said "It's fixed!"

As they walked up the stairs Glace asked Anja how she fixed it. "Easy," she said. "You need to have the terminal power the Generator, You were just letting the Generator be turned on but not having it be operated." Lhin Sai and Glace stared at her. "It's that simple?" Lhin said. "Well, we never turned the thing of and the guy that bought it to us never gave us the instructions, so it makes sense." Lhin, Sai, and Anja sweat dropped.

A few seconds later, They heard a loud noise. "Did anyone hear that?" Sai asked. "Yeah." Anja said. "Same here:" Glace said. Lhin, who had gone ahead, came running back. "Guys!" he said. "We've got big trouble!"

As they quietly climbed up, they found the situation. Everyone in the town hall was pressed against the wall in fear. Everyone but two people and 3 pokemon, The first was Jerry, who was being held up by his neck. The other human was a man who wore a cloak like the Team Crusade members they had encountered a few hours earlier. The cloaked man was massive, at least 7 feet tall, he was most likely 190 pounds, all being MUSCLE. He had his black hair in a crewcut, and looked like he was more an army member then a trainer or criminal. A Meowth, which looked to be Jerry's pokemon, lay KO'd at his feet, at the feet of the cloaked man was A Geodude and a Sandshrew.

"A rock and a ground type." Anja said. "And a super strong looking trainer, judging by the odds against us.."

"Were, screwed, aren't we?" Sai asked. Glace turned to them "I'll take this guy on, You get the hostages out, OK?" The three nodded and ran off.

Glace walked up to the cloaked man, "oi, Snorlax!" he said. The cloaked man turned around, dropped Jerry, and looked at Glace. Glace stared at the man. "Why are you here?" Glace asked. The man grunted "You." Glace backed away "I'm sorry, I'm not into that..." The man got madder. "No! I mean I want to KIDNAP you."

"Oh." Glace said. He still looked confused. "Why?" the man shrugged. "Don't know, but the boss wants something you have. Some sort of knowledge or something." Glace suddenly got more serious. "Alright, then." He spoke in a voice that ran a shiver up everyone's back. "Tell your leader this." Glace then raised his right hand, then put all but one of his five fingers down.

The man turned read. "That's it! YOU'RE DEAD!" he yelled "Geodude! Sandshrew! Use Rollout!" The Geodude and Sandshrew rolled-up into balls, then spun straight at Glace. He threw down one of the pokeballs. "Nanook, use Icy Wind!"

Out of nowhere, A huge wind stirred up, stopping the Geodude and the Sandshrew in their tracks. "Now Powder Snow!" Snow started fixing in the wind, blinding everyone in the room. As it cleared, The Geodude and Sandshrew had been KO'D. At Glace's feet was a small, (About 1 foot.) Snorunt. It looked like a black. Cone shaped creature with a huge frown and huddling with a brown coat like fur on if's back.

:Still want to fight?" Glace asked as the man returned his pokemon. The man three down a small black ball "Smoke Ball!" Glace yelled "Cover your eyes!" Glace was right to say that, for after the smoke stung their skin and would have done worse to their eyes, by the time the smoke cleared, the man was long gone.

_1 hour later._

Glace walked out of the town hall. "Good news!" he yelled to Lhin, Sai, and Anja as he walked out of the building. "I can start conducting Gym battles again!" Lhin and Sai cheered, happy that they could battle. "Later!" Glace yelled as he left. The 3 left for the pokemon center to their rooms.

_That morning._

Lhin, Sai, and Anja slept in, so they arrived at around 10:00 AM. They saw a trainer with a hood over his head leaving the building, seemingly happy with himself. As they entered. They saw Glace at a PokeHealer. Glace was a little disappointed. "I lost." He explained. "Still, that kid had a lot of talent." as the PokeHEaler stopped, Glace took 3 POKEBALLS off the machine. "Who wants to go first?" he asked. "Me!" Lhin said. "How many Pokemon do you have?" Glace asked Lhin "Two." Lhin answered. "Two on two." Glace turned to Anja. "Hey anja, Referee for us!"

_A minute later._

The battle field was a Pokemon League regulation standard, but had large chunks of ice on it. "Battle one!" Anja said "Whoever KO's the opponent to Pokemon wins!" Lhin an Glace nodded. Anja checked to se if they were ready. "Go!" she yelled.

"Go, Circuit!" Lhin yelled as he sent out his first pokemon. Circuit appeared in the center of the field, looking ready to go. "A Mareep, hm?" Glace said, think of plans. "Then I'll use Mammoth!"

Glace sent out a small pokemon with a oink nose, Black streaks in it's brown fur. And had a sleepy expression. "A swinub.." Sai said "This is bad." Anja said. "Swinub is part ground! Lhin can't use thunder shock!"

Unfortanlety, Lin heard what they said. He was worried, but he could solve it later. "Tackle, Circuit!" he yelled. Circuit jumped at Mammoth, landing straight on it. "Hey! That was to easy!" Lhin Screamed at Galce, smiled "Mammoth, use powder snow!" Mammoth launched a enormous amount of snow out of it's mouth! Lhin grimaced. "Circuit! Use thunder shock! On the wall! Circuit sent a large bolt of electricity at the wall, stopping it from getting hurt. "Now use tackle on Mammoth again!" he yelled.

Glace became worried "Dodge!" he commanded. Mammoth tried to doge, but he was to slow to go very fast. "Try a mud-slap!" Glace yelled. Mammoth started kick up mud, but Circuit had dodged in time for only a little to hit. Circuit hit dead on! Circuit jumped off Mammoth and prepared for another tackle. "Point blank mud-slap!" Glace hollered nervously. Glace's wish for a hit came true, and Circuit failed to tackle.

Both Circuit and Mammoth were breathing heavily."One more tackle!" Lhin ordered. Mareep hit. Oddly, Glace did not order a counterattack. As Glace returned Mammoth lhin yelled "Hey, what gives?" Glace grinned, and spoke in the icy voice as he did the previous day. "It was all part of the plan." he said as he drew his second pokeball. "Go Nanook!"

Out of the pokeball came Nanook, the Snorunt the trio saw before. "Thunder shock!" Lhin told Circuit, "Icy wind!" Glace yelled to Nanook. Circuit's thunder shock hit, but seconds later, Wind poured form Nanook's mouth, chilling Circuit, and causing him to faint.

"Damn," Lhin said as he returned Circuit, " Let's go, Match!" Match appeared out of his pokeball, "Tor!" Match said in excitement for it's battle. "Ember!" Lhin yelled.

Match took a deep breath, puffing out his chest and breathed flames straight at Nanook. When they came at Nanook, he jumped straight into the flames! "Very good," Anja remarked. "Dodging gets you burned, so jumping in gives you less damage." When the flames died. Nanook was still standing, though looking damaged. "Powder Snow!"

Nanook shot out the powder snow from it's mouth, it engulfed Match. "Now Icy Wind!" The snow froze into ice, Showing Match trapped in a big ice cube. Then, the ice cube started to slowly melt, and Match bursted out! "Ember, ad don't stop!" Lhin yelled.

A huge ember attack engulfed Nanook, Nanook couldn't move, just standing. Then, when the fire settled, Match found out why. The hard way.

Instead of Nanook, there was a glowing version of him. "A substitute!" Sai exclaimed. Lhin was stunned "How does a snorunt learn SUBSTITUTE!?" he screamed. Glace shrugged. "TM."

Lhin was FURIOUS. He had tried everything he could, and that substitute stood in the way! If he could take it down, he'd win! But how? He began to think, then came up with an idea. Match looked at his trainer, then understood.

Matchsuddenly, without warning, fell down. "Huh?" Glace said. Nanook dispelled his Substitute and walked over to Match, who look to be KO'D. "Gotcha." Lhin said. Match sprang up in front of Nanook "Ember!" Lhin yelled. Nanook took it point blank, a few seconds later, Nanook fell down on it's back, KO'D.

"That was a dirty trick." Glace muttered as Match and Lhin danced around, happy for victory. Then, Match started to glow in a strange light, "Huh?" Lhin said as he watched it. Match started to change. He grew taller, more muscular, then the light cleared.

Were match was , Match had grown form his 1 foot 4 height to 3 feet even. He had powerful black legs hair like a top knot, and longer arms with razor sharp claws. "COMBUSKEN!" match yelled. Lhin hugged Match "Alright! You evolved!" he cheered, dancing with his newly evolved friend.

After Sai's Battle ( a narrow win.) Glace gave them Each a badge shaped like a snowflake with eight sides. "You both have earned the Snow Storm badge." he told them. "You're next gym is located in Arcilla City to the south. Just follow the road." As they walked out of the gym, bidding Glace goodbye, they turned to the horizon, walking towards the Droor Desert.

_Alright! Chapter 3 is over, I'm going to do thing's differently now, I'm going to have Lhin and Sai alternate as the battlers, so next time we see Sai battle._

_Next time on Pokemon Platinum: two frustrating flying pokemon block the way to the desert, Lhin and Sai meet up with an old rival, and the smae old fun you expect._

_Next time: pokemon platinum chapter 5: Borderlands._


	5. Borderlands

_Ever Since I started concentrating, I will now update at least twice a month (4-8-08's update does not count.) I would update more, but Mario Galaxy and Brawl and HUGE distractions, that and the anticipation for other games._

**Pokemon Platinum Chapter 5: Borderlands.**

As Lhin Sai and Anja Walked to the Droor desert. (It had already been two days of walking.) They were tired, but they had made a silent oath not to rest until they got there. Then, Lhin heard a noise.

He looked to see where the noise had come from, and found a strange pokemon sleeping on the ground. It was laying on it's stomach, and was colored a semi light brown, it looked a lot like a sloth, and had very sharp looking claws. "That's odd, there's a slakoth this far out to the border." Anja said aloud.

Lhin sent out Circuit, "Thunder shock!" he said, "Mareep!" circuit replied cheerfully, and sent out a powerful shock of electricity.

The slakoth woke up from the pain "Slakoth!" it yelled, and scratched Circuit in the face, Circuit tackled it. Slakoth wrestled Circuit to the ground, scratching it while on top of it. "An unusually active Slakoth." Anja observed. Lhin quickly pulled out a pokeball. "You're gonna return Circuit?" Sai asked him. "No." Lhin replied.

Lhin threw the ball, to the surprise of Lhin and Anja, at the Slakoth! The Slakoth was encased in the red light and disappeared into the ball, the ball closed. It wiggled a few times, then stopped, with a ding, echoing from the ball. Lhin picked up the ball, home to his newly captured Slakoth "welcome to the team, Kong."

_1 hour later_

Though the 3 had been making very good time, they had let their pokemon out for them to have some exercise (Match was carrying Kong, who couldn't move on his won.) , Then, Sai started to slow down. "Hold on guys," he said, looking tired "for some reason, my backpack suddenly got really heavy."

"Maybe you're dehydrated," Anja suggested. "Things getting heavy when I don't get water happen to me too." Sai smiled. "Okay, I'll have some right now!" He reached behind his back and undid his backpack. Then, something fell out of the bag.

The thing was a pokemon with black pupils and red irises, it was like a raccoon, but had a white and chocolate brown zigzag shaped stripe fur, and semi shape paws, it blinked a couple of times, then Sai lowered it to the ground. "Zigzag," he said to the pokemon "You can't ride in my back pack!"

Lhin and Anja were shocked. "You know that Zigzagoon?" Anja asked him. "Yeah, I caught him last night." Sai said. "But we would have seen it!" Lhin argued. "Well, last night, when you guys were asleep, I went outside to pee, after I got back, I found zigzag here eating one of my apples. I captured him and went back to sleep." he explained. Lhin opened his mouth, t/he n closed it, finding no reply.

_Another hour later._

Lhin, Sai, and Anja had arrived at a rather small mountain range, the mountains being no more then 400 feet, at the very highest one in the center, a small garden like area, with 2 trees was at the top. "That's Border Mountain." Anja said. "It's the 3rd tallest mountain in Athsc, and is known for the many rock and Ground types it is home to." She then saw that Lhin and Sai had already started climbing up the mountain trail. She sighed and began to follow them up.

As they walked up the mountain, Lhin accidently tripped on a root, he fell face first with a resounding THUD. Then, one of the Great Balls that Lhin had rolled out of his backpack. "Crap!" Lhin yelled as he ran down the mountain. "I gotta get that back!" Sai and Anja shrugged as they sat down and had some sandwiches.

Lhin saw the ball go down to a small crevice in the mountain and stop rolling. He carefully walked over to it, in order not to fall and break a bone. He landed on the crevice safely and picked up the great ball when he saw a small pokemon staring at him.

The pokemon was green with a black belly, had piercing eyes was about a foot tall, and had a strange spike on the top of it's head. Having no idea what it was, and not having anja to explain, he opened his pokedex and scanned the strange pokemon.

The pokedex beeped :** Larvitar, the Rock Skin pokemon. When it eats a mountains worth of soil, it rests so it can grow. **Lhin was pretty impressed by the description, and decided to catch it. "Go Kong!" he said, releasing Kong. Kong yawned, scratched it's head, then laid down.

"Scratch!" Lhin exclaimed, Slakoth scratched Larvitar, angering it. "LARVITAR!" it yelled, and bit down on Kong's arm, Kong took a while to understand the pain it was in, then started flailing the Larvitar around, knocking the Larvitar into walls numerous times. The larvitar then let go, and let out an ear piercing screech. "A Screech huh?" Lhin said, covering his ears. "Then let's try this! Kong, use your inherited move, Pursuit."

Out of the blue, Kong seemed to get "Serious" his claw glowed, and he struck the Larvitar with the glowing claw. It was knocked backward, Near KO'd. Lhin pulled out the same Great Ball he was chasing, and threw it at The Larvitar, it offered no resistance, and was captured. "Sweet." Lhin said as he picked up the great bal "I'll nem him Rex." he announced to himself as he climbed up the mountain.

_Meanwhile, With Sai and Anja._

Anja watched Sai as he had Shikato try to capture a Nospeass that they had shared a sandwich with. The Nosepass had gotten along with Sai, and wanted to be captured. Sai agreed to it. Shikato had confused Nosepass, but it didn't affect it much. Then, Shikato unleashed a powerful confusion attack. The Nosepass was clearly damaged, but it still got up. _'It almost seems as if it want's to prove it's worth.' _Anja thought. At this thoughts memories came back.

_Flashback._

_Anja was a young girl then, only six, her hair was short, and she was in a car, She saw her older brother Shirin looking out the window with her, his blond hair was over his eyes, but she could tell he was trying not to cry. She saw her oldest brother Hitayio waving to the car. He looked not like he was going to cry, but depressed. He was only about 12._ _"I'll see you soon!"_ _he yelled, "I'll se you when I'm the Pokemon champion!"_

_End Flashback._

"Anja?"

Huh?" she said as he woke up from her remembering. Sai was standing in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine." She said. "I'm just remembering. How'd it go?" she asked. "Great!" he replied happily. "I caught the Nosepass, that I named Compass. Then, A Geodude came, and after I defeated it, Spike evolved!" he showed her Spike, who look bigger, had a Mohawk fin design on it's head, looked more savage, and had more white on it's body.

Lhin came running up. "Hey guys! I got my Great Ball back!" he yelled, he looked down. "Oh, Spike evolved." he observed. "Let's take a break." Anja suggested, trying to shake the memories.

_2 hours later._

The 3 had been walking up the mountain, and arrived at the top."Wow." lhin breathed out, and he had good reason to. The mountain showed The great forest they had cleared, as well as the looking desert ahead. Then, disturbing their nirvana a voice yelled "Come on Scorch and Saurus, let's get these two!"

The 3 spun sharply around, they saw a trainer wearing a black hoodie commanding a Quilava and a Aron in a battle against a Starly and a Pidgey, both of which didn't have a trainer with them. Lhin seemed to shake "A Quilava and Aron, black hoodie. It can't be! The Starly and pidgey flew into the trees, and the hoodie wearing trainer turned around, his hood falling off, revealing a chock of orange hair. The trainers brown eyes meet Lhin's blue. Lhin uttered a single word. "Yongha."

"Lhin," Yingha said. Smiling "It's been a while, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Same reason you are." Lhin repiled colly. "Ah yeah, pokemon journey, I've got 5 pokemon."

"Four." Lhin muttered humiliated. Sai broke the conversation. "Enough! Let's all regroup!"

_A few minutes Later._

"So how do you guys know each other?" Anja asked, curious of what was going on. "I'll tell this, as you guys would mess this up." Sai said to Lhin and Yongha, who were glaring at each other. "When me, Lhin, and Yongha were little, we were best friends." Sai explained. "We hungout, did our homework together, we had small battles, blah blah blah. Then, Lhin and Sai started a rivalry 6 years ago."

"What for?" Anja asked.

"Every year before we began our Journeys, we bet on the pokemon league to see who would be the champion. On the final round, Lhin and Yongha had picked perfectly, and the trainers they chose to win was in the finals. Unfortanetly for them, NEITHER of them had won." Anja snapped her fingers. "I remember! That year it was a tie!" she exclaimed. "Right," Sai said. "And Both of them were SUPER pissed that they didn't win the 10,000 pokedollars. So Ever since, they've been bitter rivals."

"Wow," Anja said. "I never knew a grudge lasted that long." She turned to Yongha, breaking Lhin and Yongha's staring contest. "And how long have yo been on your journey. "2 days longer than these two." he said, continuing his and Lhin's staring contest. "And how long. have you been on this mountain "2 days."

Lhin, Sai, and Anja starred at him "But you could just go! Why are you staying here?" Yongha pointed to the trees that he was near a few minutes ago. "There's a super strong Pidgey and Starly living in the trees, their guarding the border for some reason, I've tried everything to get them to leave."

Lhin had an idea. "Hey Sai,"

"What?"

"Why don't we catch the Pidgey and Starly? I get the Starly and you get the Pidgey?"

"OK."

As they walked to the trees, Yongha laughed. "I've been trying for two days to get rid of those two, they've got no chance.

_10 minutes later._

"Were back!" Lhin and Sai yelled simultaneously. "We caught them!" Yongha's jaw dropped. "No way! How'd you do it?" Lhin shrugged "Were just good." Yongha stood up. "If you're so good, I challenge you!" he yelled, pointing at Lhin. Lhin smiled. "Bring it on.

Anja as usual refereed "There will be on two VS. Two battle and two one pokemon battles, the one pokemon battles will take place first!" She looked at Lhin and Yongha, both fondling their Pokeball, "Go!" she yelled.

"Go Stinger!" Yongha yelled as he threw out his first pokemon. "Go Circuit!" Lhin yelled as he sent out his choice. Out of Yongha's pokeball emerged a strange bug type. It had red eyes, black and yellow stripes. It had a stinger on it's rear end, and two stingers on it's arms, it buzzed about, swerving around as what seemed to be an intimidation tactic. "Alright! A Beedril!" Sai said from the sidelines "Yongha's got no chance!"

Yongha smirked, "Don't be to sure on that," he said to Sai. "Stinger, Twineedle!" he ordered.

Stiniger pointed both of it's Needle arms at Circuit and flew straight at it. "Now spin!" The beedrill started to spin in the air, still aiming for Circuit. "Doesn't matter," Lhin said. "Thunder shock!"

Circuit fired off a powerful bolt of electricity from his tail at the spinning Stinger. But to the shock of Lhin, it bounced off! Stinger spun straight into circuit, flipping Circuit onto his back. "Huh?" Lhin said.

Yongha cackled evilly. "When Stinger spins, the wind around him reflects attacks!"

A huge thunder shock smashed into Stinger, who hadn't been spinning. Stinger fell KO'd to the ground. "Then don't spin." Lhin replied mountainously.

Yongha grimaced as he returned Stinger. "Then try this! Go Tusk!" he said as he released his pokemon.

Tusk was a Phanphy, but it was different then most of the Phanphy they saw walking up the maintained was light blue, with the red markings being lighter. "Holy shit!" Anja said as she ran on the field. "A shiny Phanphy! One in 2,3456!" she kept repeating "Ohmygod." over and over again as she inspected it. "Um Anja, could you please go back to referring?" Lhin asked. She obliged.

Lhin was about to return Circuit, but then, something began to happen. Circuit started to glow in evolution light, it's fur thinned, and it stood on it's rear legs. When the light dimmed, Circuit had a blue orb on it's tail as opposed to it's gold one. Was pink, and was more human then sheep. "Flaffly!" Circuit said in the same cheerful voice it always had.

Lhin was excited that Circuit evolved, but he wasn't stupid, he knew he had no chance if he used Circuit against Tusk. "Go, Rex!" he shouted, sent him out.

Yongha raised an eyebrow. "A Larvitar, that's as rare as Tusk," he said. "But enough about that. Tusk, Take Down!" Tusks charged at Rex, showing danger it's eyes. "Dodge, Rex!" Lhin yelled, panicked. Rex scampered away, Lhin checked on the pokedex, what Rex knew, his eyes widened. "Sandstorm!" he screamed.

Rex closed his eyes and everything seemed to stop, a purple like aura glowed from him, rex suddenly opened his eyes, and out from the desert blew a sandstorm! The aura disappeared as Rex disappeared into the storm. Lhin pulled out from one of his backpack's side pockets a pair of red sunglasses, "Sand Seers." Yongha sai as he pulled his hood over him "Yep, I see what you can't, I know that Phanphy's also get confused when they can't see." Yongha's eyes widened, though no one could see.

"Jump and STOMP!" Lhin yelled through the storm. A loud thud was heard and a loud yel of pain from Tusk. "A breed move won't help you!" yongha yelled. "Tusk, Ancient power!" A green glow emitted from the heart of the storm, but it soon faded. The storm cleared, and Yongha was happy to find that Rex had lost.

Lhin returned Rex. "Double Battle time!" Anja yelled. As Yongha returned Tusk. Lhin sent out Match and Long. Yongha sent out Scorch, his Quilava and Saurus, his Aron. "Start!" Anja yelled.

Match quickly grabbed Kong's arms and slung them over his shoulders. He held Kong's legs in his hands. It looked like Match was giving him a piggyback ride. "Cute," yongha said. "But that won't do anything. Saurus, Headbutt!"

Saurus charged at Match, who just stood their. It hit Match straight in the chest, sending him flying. "Ember!" Yongha yelled. It hit Match again. It didn't hurt much, and Match landed safel.

_With Sai and Anja._

"I don't get it." Anja said as she opened her steel suitcase, taking out a small machine. "Aron aren't found in this area of Athsc, where'd Yongha get it?"

"Yongha's had his Quilava (Previously A Cyndaquil.) and Aron for as long as I can remember." Sai said. "And you've known each other for six YEARS?"

"Yes."

"Uh-oh."

_back to the battle._

Lhin knew that Yongha used his two strongest pokemon on purpose. So he decided to use the battle plan he created. "Match, Nunchuk!" he yelled.

Match dropped Kong's legs and held only his right arm, "Now SMASH!" Match jumped up, straight at Quilava "Dodge!" Yongha screamed, panicked. Before Quilava could even move, Match SLAMMED Kong into Scorch.

Scorch skidded a good distance, trying not to fall over, Saurus ran over to Scorch. "Ember!" Lhin yelled. Scorch hit Saurus, badly burning him. Match ran to the pokemon and kicked both in the air, "Quick attack!" yongha yelled, desperate for a turnabout, Scorch knocked himself and Saurus out of the flames.

All 4 pokemon were extremely weak. Yongha and Lhin showed amazing talent through the battle, Lhin's creativity and Yongha's ability to do quick thinking under pressure had evened them too much. Each needed a change in the battle. Then, without warning, Match dropped Slakoth, ad fell.

Scorch dashed over to Match, to make sure he had fainted, Scorch sniffs around, and saw Match, apparently fainting, _smiling._ Scorch felt a sudden weight on him, then he saw that Kong had climbed on him!

"Double Kick! Scratch!" Lhin yelled. Scorch received a scratch on the back and a kick up in the air. Kong fell off Scorch, then was caught byMatch. Scorch slammed down, KO'D. Match turned around, seeing Saurus looking at them, stunned, one ember later. Lhin had won!

"Dammit." Yongha said as he returned his pokemon. " I Lost." Lhin returned his pokemon and Saw Anja coming with an odd machine. "It's a portable PokeHealer. Put 'em in." she said.

_20 minutes later._

After all the pokemon were healed, Yongha took out the current pokemon he had and introduced them _to _Lhin's and Sai's. He had Scorch, Saurus, Tusk, Stinger, and Cloud, a Swablu. While the pokemon played. The four entered a discussion.

"The Droor Desert is huge," Yongha said. "and I haven't found anyone that know's the way to Arcilla city." Sai checked his map. "There's a small village at the base of the other side of the mountain, let's go ask there." The others agreed.

_1 hour later._

"I'm only going to stay with you guys until I get to Arcilla." Yongha said as the arrived in the village. "I'm a bit of a loner when it comes to traveling."

"Obviously." Lhin muttered under his breath. As they arrived at the village. They saw a Caravan. On it was inscribed a message. "ATTENTION: This Caravan will depart for the Droor Oasis tomorrow, then stop at Arcilla city." All four of them grinned.

_Next time: During the 3 day ride to the Oasis, Lhin, Sai, and Anja meet their fourth friend. After arriving in the Oasis, A new group attempts to kidnap a member of the elite four. Meanwhile: a meeting of Team Crusader._

_Pokemon chapter 6: Anji the 5__th__ hero, Oasis Crisis, and the 5 star points. _

_Cheers,_

_Mashu The Assassin._


	6. Oasis Crisis

_Hello everyone, I've been very busy, too busy to write, but I'm back, Remember, submit OC's, reviews, etc._

**Pokemon Platinum Chapter 6: Oasis Crisis.**

'_Well,' _Lhin thought as he, Sai, Anja, and Yongha sat in the caravan _'I'm bored' _He had a right to be bored, The caravan turned out to be more like a train, All of his friends (Somehow) were not in the train car he was in! Desperate for entertainment, he sent Match, Ace , Circuit, Rex, and Kong out, "All right guys" he said "You can wander around in the train" (The train had a few pokemon only areas) "But come back in ten minutes"

The pokemon scattered out of the car. Lhin saw Kong being held up by Match and being carried to a sleeping area. He saw Rex and Circuit trying to see if Rex could be affected by an electric attack. Ace had taken it upon himself to get Sai and Anja's pokemon.

Lhin took the time to notice two pokemon he didn't recognize as being his or Sai' A Tyroge, a humanoid pokemon, like a small child. And a Ponyta, a pale horse with a fiery mane. "They must be Anja's he thought) As Lhin drifted to sleep, he didn't hear the sound of the car opening and another person coming in.

_Meanwhile, in a undisclosed location._

Winter was in a large circular room, she stood in the middle of 5 circular pillars, each with a throne on a top of them. The pillars themselves were only twenty feet high, but cloaked in darkness. _'I hate those things" _she thought to herself. She looked down at the floor, realizing that the pillars, seen from above would see (if there was a line) that the pillars made a perfect 5 pointed star _'Though I hate this gimmick more'_

A voice spoke out. "Winter, my lieutenant, come, tell the 5 Star Points what you have learned."

Winter cleared her throat "My team and I found the sister of the Champion" she said. "It seems however, that she has found some allies."

A voice broke out "That stopped you, stupid friends of the brat?"

"You don't understand!" Winter yelled. "They took away our pokeballs and threw them into the trees! It was a miracle Miles managed to find them at all!" she said, frustrated."

"Hah!" a third voice said, a light turned on the area the voice was, revealing the speaker. _'Guess he felt he needed to make a point.' _The first voice thought.

The speaker was a man around 55, he looked around 30 though mostly from being in great shape. He had his black hair in a short haircut, suntanned skin, and was around 6.5 feet tall. "If it was me" he said. "I would gotten rid of her in a single attack"

"What about her friends?" the second voice said. "I would have squashed them like a caterpie."

Winter smirked, those kids were clever, even Donald "Leopold" Loque (The man who revealed himself) would be hard pressed against the boys.

The second voice spoke to Winter "tell me, what where these boys names?" Winter, sighed, she remembered that Raito sent out his Nuzleaf ninja to spy on them. "They said there names were Lhin Blaze and Sai Rain." The 2nd voice fell silent, the began to chuckle then emerged into a laugh. A Light shown on the point where the 2nd speaker was.

The Speaker was a woman, and even Winter had to admit that she was a _gorgeous _woman. She had long orange hair that she estimated reached her back. Blue eyes looked down on Winter "Well Winter" She said "It looks like you've discovered something interesting."

The first voice yelled "SILENCE!" the woman, Leopold, Winter, and assumed, the other two voices, stopped and looked at the first voice "As Leader of Team Crusader, The meeting is adjourned!" Winter walked out of the room, exhausted, afraid, but most definitely in one piece. Miles was out in the "waiting room" when Winter came out "Are you alright..." he started to ask, but she broke into a run, bursting the doors open, leaving Miles to finish his last word alone "sister?"

_back with Lhin._

Lhin woke up to a strange sight, he saw a boy maybe one or two years younger then him with a Marshtomp and a Vulpix had his hand clasped over his Lhin's mouth. Lhin turned his head and saw Kong an Ace in the car.

"Shh!" the boy said as he took his hand off Lhin's mouth. "What's going on?" Lhin asked "There's a little problem" The boy said "The Caravan's been hijacked!"

"That's pretty bad" Lhin said, a little shocked. "So what do we do?"

"You got any friends?" the boy asked, "Good, cause I don't have any"

"Aren't not having friends bad?" the boy stared at him, unblinking. Lhin took this time to examine the boy. The boy had dark black hair with dyed green highlights in them He was a little about 5 foot 1, which was shorter them him, Sai, and Yongha, or Anja (5 foot 10, 5 foot 10, 5 foot 8 in that order.) He wore a aviator's jacket, a dark red T-shirt, blue jeans, trendy sandals, and pins on each of his clothes with the Chinese characters that represented the elements of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Wood, and Metal. _'Okay' _Lhin thought as he saw the kid. But cleared his mind and said what needed to be said. "What's the plan?"

"Alright then," the boy said. "If where going to do this, let's introduce ourselves first. I'm Anji Mountain."

"Lhin Blaze." Lhin said. "Alright, Now here's the plan. The largest car, The car that they've got what they want, is the one they have everyone on, the only pokemon are the ones the kidnappers have." He pulled out some small capsules. "These are smokes bombs, we'll use these to make a distraction."

"Got it."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming to the left of the car, the dove under the seats (Anji took a while due to having to return his pokemon. As the door slid open, two people entered the car, Lhin saw one of them crouch down, turn to him and say... "Lhin? Why are you hiding under the seats?"

_Later._

"So how did those guys leave?" Anji asked Sai and Anja. "Well.." Anja punched him "I'll explain."

_There we where, all of us (but you two) huddled in the corner, While Team Lightning (the kidnappers) where desperately trying to wake up their true captive, The elite 4 member Armanx! They tried everything ,but he wouldn't wake up! The leader_ _turned around. "Alright, you're going to help us get this guy awake or we'll . He never got to finish his sentence. He cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground, we did not see what was coming next. A flash of red and black swooped down on each member. One had his broken so badly so badly we all heard it crack. Another had his hand broken. Then they were all tied up and thrown out the window, the supposed shattering of pelvises creating a refreshing sound. _

_end flashback._

Lhin, Sai, and Anji were completely silent. Anji opened his mouth "That was one of the most Screwed up pieces of brilliance ever!

"Like WANTED"

"Yeah."

_an hour later._

As the train/caravan stopped in Arcilla city. The four of them got out of the caravan. Lhin turned around to see Yongha_ 'Guess he's going his own way.' _Lhin thought as he turned around, just missing the mysterious cloaked figure that started to follow Yongha.

_With Yongha._

Yongha sighed as he traversed the city_, _looking for the gym _'The wanderings, there no fun alone'_ he thought.

"Hey" someone yelled to him, Yongha turned around, recognizing the voice. The speaker, the same cloaked stranger Lhin saw, turned around to run after the speaker. Who in turn climbed up a building, Yongha following with no problems at all. As they lept about the city, Yongha grew more certain he was right on who he was following, the figure finally stopped. Yongha had trouble stopping ad crashed on the figure, the figure began to laugh "Still can't stop?" the figure pulled off the hood "little brother!"

Yongha couldn't believe it. "Luna!" he said to his big sister, Hugging her tightly "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for 5 years!"

"Well" Luna said. "I was busy with a "Team." you could say." Yongha was confused , well there are only like 4 teams in Athsc, so you must have joined–" He clasped his hands to his mouth. "Crusader." he whispered. Luna smiled. "Yep! As the third star point of Team Crusader, I say that there WILL be Anarchy!"

"Don't you people support a perfect world?"

"This is a perfect world! Anarchy!"

"I Knew I should've hidden your copy of InFamous."

Luna took off her coat to reveal her team crusader uniform, a white kimono with a brown belt to hold pokeballs, Yongha recognized her ususal ones, but was surprised to see her sending out Electrodes and Houndooms. "Those aren't yours!" he said. She smiled her devilish smile, "And AWAY WE GOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled, jumping off the roof. Yongha following.

_with Lhin and Company._

Anji tapped Lhin on ths shoulder. "Hey Lhin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I travel with you-"

BOOM!

The middle of the city erupted in an explosion. "No time!" Lhin said, "Follow us!" he said, Sai and Anja running to the chaos, their pokemon already released. Anji nodded, sent out his pokemon, and followed them into the anarchy.

_Hapeter's over. Well, I hope you all like it. If you;re wondering. InFamous is a PS3 exclusive by Sucker Punch. It ships May 1, 2009._


	7. InFamous Chaos

_Wow. It's been a year! No more slacking, no matter how awesome Bad Company and Soul Calibur IV are! I Will FINISH!_

**Pokemon Paltinum Chapter 7: InFamous Chaos.**

Chaos.

Pure, Unrelenting Chaos.

That was the only way to describe what had happened to Arcilla. Though only six blocks were the victims of destruction. The entire city was in a disarray. Lhin cculd only look at the chaos. He felt tears forming in his eyes. _'Who could have done something like this.' _he thought. He heard a growl "Look out!" Anja yelled to him. Lhin turned to see a Houndour about to leap on his face. "Raider, use water gun!" The Houndour was blasted by a blast of water. The yturned to see a Marstomp fending off The Hondour. A 10 year old boy (At least as old as Anji) with sand colored hair. He had on an orange shirt cracked with mud, messy green baggy pants with 2 other pokeballs hung on them, Hiking boots, and goggles over his eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Topo" he said as he walked over to them, "I'm the gym leader here, but that explosion sent everything into chaos!" Anji was curious "Do you know who did it?" Topo looked at Anji "Hey, You're Anji, that Pokemon Coordinator prodigy, right?" Lhin and Sai stared at Anji, not knowing that he was famous. "Anyway, nothing was destroyed, but everyone's in panic!" More explosions (Or one big explosion wave) ripped through the city. "Damnit!" Topo said. "Can you guys give me a hand?"

"Do we get to battle you for a badge after this mess is over?" Sai asked. "Yes!"

"Were on it!"

_Meanwhile with Winter and Luna ( Inside an escape truck)_

'Why... So... Serious??" She asked Winter. "I had to talk with my "Brother." Winter said. "So what's wrong?" Winter started getting angry. "To me, he's not my brother! He's the child that my mom had before she met Dad." Luna looked at Winter. "That's not much of a reason to hate anyone." she said. "No, you've never met him!"

"Of course I've met him, he's my best friend!"

Winter spun her neck to Luna, looking at her boss. "WHAT?"

"He's my age."

"But he's a naive, clueless idiot that likes looking at clouds!" she said. "I know what this is about!" Luna said. ""You're mad at him because he went on his journey and you didn't, so you got back at him by joining Team Crusader and now you're mad at him for some other thing and you don't know!" Winter just refused to talk. "Very well, I've got work to do," Luna said as she pulled out a machine gun-like device. "Team Shadows, at 6 o'clock!

Team Shadows was the near opposite on Team Crusader. To them, the world could go dump itself in a bin on the dark side of Mars. They operated from the dark, working to either wipe out humanity's rule, establish pokemon dominance or both, and were involved with the theft of technology. Anyone who guesses this gets it right on the money that they were a bunch of elitist pricks. Luna hated them.

Winter guessed she couldn't blame Luna for hating them. A certain member of that group broke her heart a few years back. But she wasn't the one firing voltorbs at heir jeep with a pokeball launcher!

_With The newly called Team Shadows._

"Oh crap it's Luna!" the driver said as he swerved of the road. "Man, Salvador." a small, 13 year old girl said to her leader. "Is this girl really that scary?"

"Well K.C." Salvador said calmly as he drove as he usually did while he dodged voltorbs going at 120mph. "Have you ever slept with a woman who not only carries various throwing knives and at least one sword and gun. But also plans to have sex with you the second they both turn 21?"

"Um, No"

"Well shut up then!" he said as he saw a ramp. "Kevin! "He said to the 13 year old in the back seat. "I'm gonna jump a ramp! Ready the Electrozooka!"

"OK" The pessimistic 13 year old boy said as he took out A bazooka with a rather large electorde inside. 3..2..1.. Salvador hit the ramp "NOW!"

The electrodes flew gracefully t through the air. Landing right near the truck Luna and Winter where in. Winter was shook up, but Luna was looking at the jeep through Binoculars. "Is that.. SALVADOR?" she yelled, shaking Winter up more. Luna reached for a pokeball "Go Combustic!" she yelled.

As the ultraball opened. A pokemon about 6 feet tall that looked like a Monkey covered with Olympics souvenirs (complete with a torch on it's head." called a monferno appeared. It got into a combat position.

"There' s A monferno on the road." KC said to Salvador. "Is that a new joke? What's the punch line?" Kevin asked KC. "Actually, she's right!" Salvador said. The jeep was stopped by the Monferno, it picked the jeep up, and threw it high into the air.

"This is NOT going to end well." Slavador said as the jeep crashed int o a building as it landed.

_With Luna_.

Luna laughed as she returned Combusto "I like this job, I love it!" she cackled. A large "THUNK!" was heard. Luna turned to see Yongha hanging onto the truck! "Aww." Winter said, feeling somewhat sadistic. "Did you jump off a building by yourself to try and stop us? How cute!"

"Shut it you bipolar emo!" Yongha yelled, agitated. Two more thumps followed. Yongha turned th his right to see to other trainers holding one to the truck. "You stole my idea!"

The first one was a girl about his and Lhin's age (13) she wore a red leather Witches hat that covered some of her medium length blonde hair , with a midnight colored T shirt that said "Have Hillary Swank as Cat woman in 3rd batman." (Which sounded pretty good.) Blue jeans, a Brown Overcaot, a pair of green sandals and a guitar strapped to her back.

The other trainer was a boy a year older then he was, the boy had black hair as long as Lhin's, but was obstructed by a grey beanie. With a black pokeball symbol. He wore a black hoodie that was unzipped to show a white shirt, black jeans with a few chains on the legs. A pair of straw sandals on his feet.

Yongha climbed up int o the truck, Luna jumping out and returning a pokemon. Winter followed suit. Yongha helped the girl and her friend up. "Hi" the girl said. "I'm Hannibal and he's Kane."

She said as she pointed to her sleeping friend. "Hi" Yongha said, his face a little red. Awkward silence hung in the air before Hannibal asked "Who's driving the truck?"

In truth, Luna had borrowed her fellow 5 star point member (The 4th point, making him 4th best) Leopold's Machamp. That can drive. Now no one was driving. Which caused the truck to be crashed into a random building. Yongha and Hannibal picked Kane up. "Run and hide at the nearest hotel?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

They quickly began running away.

_Around 6 hours later._

The events of the afternoon where over, and it was time to get sone sleep, but wait! No one got to battle! Ah well, that can be fixed in the morning! "And it Better!" Lhin yelled at the author as all of them went to sleep.

_Ah. Finished! I saw the Dark Knight twice today (best movie of the year!) So I ripped of it a little. Now just click the review button._

I decided to make this chapter center on other characters. To explain things better. For those who submitted an OC. Check carefully!


	8. Battle!

_So, my first real fanfic on this site is finished (Review it) but I will continue onwards!_

**Pokemon Platinum. Chapter 8: Battle!**

Yongha woke up inside his hotel room, he rubbed his eyes and reached for the ice water. He felt his foot bump something, something in the bed. He lifted the blanket to find Hannbial asleep in his bed. "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled, waking Hannibal up. "Morning." she said. "You where in my bed. MY BED! What is wrong with you?" Hannibal paused, liacking her lips. "Well, usually there's only one bed when Kane and I travel, he gets the bed since he kicks. Since no one I nthis room wants t ogive the bed, I'm gonna stay with you." Yongha was mad, but could see her logic. "Fine, but get a sleeping bag or something soon!" he said as he packed his things. "I'm headed to the gym, you and Kane meet me outside the city.

Lhin, Sai, Anja, and Anji stood in front of the Arcilla gym. They stood a while longer, and then... "Are we going to go in?" Anji asked (bingo.) "It's called suspense! Jeez!" Lhin said as they went in the gym.

Inside the gym was a sandbox lover's dream come true. Th entire battle arena was sand, sand buildings, sand houses, even sand statues, "where's Topo?" Anja asked, Sai started sneezing. "I have a (Achoo) slight allergy to (Achoo) sand!" Sau said as he took Lhin's bandanna and covered his mouth with it.

Lhin's hair fell out of his bandanna and onto his head. Anja gasped a little. In this light, Lhin's hair was _beautiful_, it fell down to his shoulders and glowed a bright scarlet light in the light. His blue eyes reflected many different colors. Anja turned away. _'Ok Anja,' _she thought. _'He may be beautiful, but I can't like him, I have work to do! I'm only 13!' _She sighed as Topo came in and began his battle with Sai.

"Go Tunnel!" Topo said as he released a diglett onto the field. "Go Zigzag!" he yelled ass Zigzag emerged, as usual, from his backpack. "This looks uneven." Anja said as Zigzag ran at Tunnel. "Shouldn't he have released Spike first?"

"Sai is smart, he knows what he's doing.." Lhin said. "Intelligence or tactics?"

"Both."

Sai was a very smart adolescent, at the top of his class, #1 at kicking Lhin's brain's ass (That was a stupid sentence.) Etc. The only real problem was the fact that his plan wasn't working. It sort of was working. The plan was to knock the Diglett out of the ground with a fast pokemon, then hit around to destroy the sand buildings, giving it nowhere to hide! "WHY WON'T THOSE THINGS COLLAPSE?" he screamed at the sand towers as Topo returned Tunnel after a one sided battle. "They're pretty sturdy," Topo said as he sent out his Sandsrew. "Really," Sai said. Just then, one of the Sand skyscrapers fell on the Sandsrew. "Not sturdy enough, I guess." Sai said.

Topo started laughing. "What's so funny?" Sai asked. "You're Zigzaggon's fast." Topo said in between laughs. "Burrow, my Sandshrew's faster."

SLASH!

Zigzag kell, KO'D. Sai returned him, muttering.

_In Sai's mind._

_Let's see, I have 5 more pokemon, Spike, Shikato, Wind (my pigeotto) Compass, and my secret weapon, if I use Spike, I can take out the Sandshrew, but I'll lose against his Marshtomp that I saw yesterday, Shikato won't do anything but stall. Wind would do best, the secret we'll wait for the marshtomp._

"Go ,Wind! Sai said, releasing his Pigeotto, "Smart move." Topo said. Wind flew right at the Sandshrew. Lifting it in the air, Wind struggled from the weight as well as the constant scratches from the pokemon. Wind let go and dropped the small pokemon onto the snad buildings. "Fury attack!" said exclaimed. Wind drove his beak right onto Sansdhrew's chest, Sandshrew, scratching furiously ar Wind as they split the sand building in half, made both Wind and itself smash into the ground. As the dust cleared, both pokemon were KO'D. Topo only smiled. "Let's go, Raider!" he said as he sent out the Marshtomp they had been introduced to yesterday. Sai smirked. "Go, Pak!"

Lhin laughed. "Ka? The pokemon he got from the caravan, that's the worst mistake he can make!" Pak turned out to be a Numel. Topo started roaring with laughter. "A Numel? How can you win with a Numel? I mean, come on! It's a fire and... Why is it glowing?" The Numel released a Solarbeam, KO'ing Raider in seconds. "Cheap!" Anji yelled. Top returned Raider. "Well then, that was cheap, but here." Topo handed Sai a badge in the shape of a Diamond, Sia held it up, te brown diamond reflected the light. "You heard the Mineral badge!" topo said. He turned to Lhin "Your turn!" he said. Lhin took out a pokeball, he released a Sunkern. "Ready!"

_Later. _

"Northeast of here is a small village, that's where the next gym is." Topo said. "You'll recognize it by the big tower in the middle of it." he said. As hey walked off, he turned to the shadows. He smiled. "Stop fretting, sir." he said. "Everything will go according to plan." Top seemed to change his form. When he had finished, he looked the same, but he was taller, his clothes had grown with him, and his hair was black. He sighed. "It is hard being a little kid!" the shaodwed figure spoke. "Why use your other form on them?" Topo grinned. "It keeps my acting skills in shape." he said. "What are we going to do about this situation?" the shadowed man said. "Simple"Topo said. "Let's pay Glace a "Visit."

_With the group._

Lhin, Sai, Anja, and Anji walked to the next gym. "So, you're secret pokemon was a Sunkern?" Sai said. "Yours was a Numel." Anja turned to Anji. "So, you're just freeloading?"

"Yeah."

"You're name is to similar to mine!" Anja said. "How will the readers tell us apart?" Anji smiled. "Anji is a stage name, It's not my name is really..."

"WHAT?" Jhin and Sai said at the same time. "It's... Eranor." he said. The 3 stared at Eranor. "Eh." the 3 said. Eranor sighed as he followed the.

_Next Time: the rew stops by a small village that holds a secret from the world. A young boy holds the spirits of ghost pokemon. Leading the ghost pokemon is a rouge Misdreavus. Can the team set free this village?_


	9. The Spirits

_Man, IT's been some kind of a year. As I look back on it, looking past the economy, the war, and general shit. I can see that This Is A Wonderful World. I Hope you have a good 2009, thank you and review._

**Pokemon Platinum Chapter 9: The Spirits.**

A chilly wind swept through the air. Dead trees were infrequent, with no green leaves to survive nature's cruelty and neglect. The grass was brown, dry and dead. Pokemon that lived here were few, only Rattatas, Hoothoots, and the occasional Geodude could be seen. Our 4 heroes had no choice but to put on their jackets to escape the winds sting. Lhin had his MP3 player out, listening to Led Zeppelin always made the time go by. Sai was reading All The Names (By Jose Saramago) to keep his mind off things. Anja had taken the boys pokemon and was giving them a check-up using her Pokehealer, and Eranor was just humming along. "I'm bored." Lhin said. "I'm tired." Sai said. "I'm miserable." Anja said. "I'm fine. Eranor said with a smile.

The three looked at him. "What, I really don't know what the problem is, it's a little chilly, but I don't see what the big deal is."

"I have low blood pressure!"

"I hate the cold!"

"I swore to never be cold again after being locked in a house for an hour wearing summer clothes and no heat!"

Eranor realized that his friends were crazy. Who on earth got into those situations but them? He sighed and dug out the map from his coat. "Ok, were about 3 miles away from Geeist Village. It has about 100 people and is usually cut off from the Athsc regions' problems, and for some reason has refused communication with the National Athsc region's government. For 6 months."

Lhin, Sai and Anja merely shrugged and walked into the village.

Geeist village was a miserable place. The streets, made of stone and not concrete, cracked underneath their footsteps. The buildings were made of wood, and to thier suprise there was no pokemon center! "What IS this place?" Sai said as they walked around. "I haven't had this much doubt about something since that trade I made with Yongha!

_Back in Arcilla city._

"_Hey Sai" Yongha said as Sai was packing. "Do you wanna trade that Numel?" _

"_Why should I?" Sai asked. "Listen, I have a Ralts that doesn't like me. Want to take it off my hands?"_

"_Deal!"_

"_By the way, That Ralts is named Wave." Yongha said as he was petting Pak._

Sai sent Wave out. "Hey Wave, can you show us anything that could be unusual about this town?"

Wave slouched, and psychic waves emitted from her. A ghostly scream went out through the air. Awave immediately ran back into her pokeball. "Creepy." Eranor said.

Just then_, _our heroes heard a ghostly shriek. "NO, NOT AGAIN!". They wheeled around in diffrent directions. "What WAS THAT?" Anja said, paralyzed. "That is not a human shriek." Eranor stammered. Just then, they heard footsteps.

A man around 50 was walking towards them, he had big Woody Allen style glasses (but not wood.) Black eyes gazed at them, and his stringy black hair danced in the wind. He wore a red and black plaid shirt under a beige jacket, blue jeans and shoes. He sighed. "You shouldn't have come here."

"My name is Roberto." he said as they sat down in his house. "I was a trainer like yourself many years ago, but they died a year ago. All I have are their children." he said, pointing to a Treecko, Geodude, and Growlith. "We cam upon Geeist Village around six months ago. I hoped to write a memoir about my journey, then it happened." Roberto bowed his head. "There is a boy here named Haley, he is a Sensitive, a person who can channel spirits. Than something went wrong_, _Ghost pokemon started flooding into his body, they took control of him. The only thing keeping them at bay is two Mighteyenas, my Umbreon, and a lot of chains." Lhin grinned like a Feraligator. "Come on, guys."

"Why?"

"It's a good night for an exorcism."

Roberto guided them to Haley's cell. "There he is." he said. Haley looked to be around 22, he had dirty blond hair and messy brown clothes. He was tied up with countless chains and locks. Two Mightyenas and a Umbreon were guiding him.

Haley started at Roberto, his green eyes reflecting his hate. "So MR. RoBeRTO. I See That YoU BrouGHT VISiTORS!" he said, his uneven words. Roberto sighed "Haley, these children are here to get all those ghost pokemon out of you."

"LeT THEM TRY!"

Lhin sent out Rex. "Rex, bite." Rex happily started chomping on Haley. "AUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" Haley screamed, thrashing about. Rex still held on as he rolled around, trying to shake off the accursed Lavitar."You sick, sick Basterd." Sai said. "You said "Bastard." wrong." Eranor said.

Then, the Umbreon and Mightyenasdecided to start biting Haley as well. "Ouch." Eranor said as they started chomping down. "This is incredibly violent!" Sai said. He quickly grabbed his video camera "This is going to be a hit!"

Haley had managed to shake off the pokemon. Strangley, he wasn't bleeding. "EnoUGH!" he yelled. His eyes turned completely gold. He started to shake.

"Good job, Rex." Lhin said.He saw a tub of water, around 55 gallons, and dunked Haley in it. Haley continued to scream. Suddenly, everything stopped.

Haley's body lifted out of the tub, around 5 feet off the air. His eyes toned themselves to a latern like gold, and the ghosts pulled out off him. He collapsed after they all came out. Most of them left, but one stayed behind. A Misdreveaus. :So, the ringleader." Lhin said. "Sai, go catch a Ghastly or whatever outside. Rex and I'll handle this.

"Rex, Bite." he lunged at the Misdreveaus, chomping down. The Misdreveaus shook it off, then used an astonish. A few minutes later, The Misdreveaus was caught. "I'll name her Phanta." he said. Roberto walked over to Haley, picking up his unconscious. "Ecch." he said. "His body must be a mess, holding all of those ghosts. He called a number on his poketch. "A helicopter from the pokemon leauge is going to take him into medical care until he's back to normal."

Right on time, the helicopter arrived. Roberto climbed in, his pokemon follwoing him. "See you again!" he said as the helicopter flew off. Our heroes looked around.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Eranor said.

_Finally done. Now that I'm finished, I have some announcments._

_1. This fanfic has a LOT of errors, I;m going to spend some time when I'm not working on this to start "Remaking it." so when the fic is done. I can release the new version._

_2. I'm thinking of having there be "Guest Chapters." like a side story about the side characters, like the two teams, and Yongha, Hannibal, and Kaine's journies._

_3. I am in need of a beta reader._


	10. Smells Like Poison

_OK, this crap has gone on for too long. An update has finally happened._

**Pokemon Platinum Chapter 10: **

**Smells like poison.**

Lhin, Sai, Anja, and Eranor were walking down the road with their pokemon on a bright sunny day. Lhin had Match (Combusken), Circuit (Flaffy) , Rex (Larvitar) , Kong (Slakoth) , Ace (Starly), and Phanta (Misdreveaus) walking, floating or being carried (Kong.) Anja had out her Turtwig, Hoothoot, Tyroge, and Ponyta. Eranor had a Vulpix, Marshtomp, Teddiursa, and Mightenya. Sai meanwhile, had Spike (Croconaw), Zigzag (Zigzagoon) , Haunt (Ghastly) Wind(Pidgey), Wave (Ralts) and.... _Pak (_Numel)_?_

"Woahwoahwoah." Lhin said, stopping everything. "How did you get Pak back? I thought you traded him!" Sai grinned. "That's what Yongha THINKS.

_With Yongha. _

Yongha sulked off after relapsing a pokemon from a pokeball. "What got shoved up YOUR ass?" Hannibal asked him. "I traded away a RALTS for a GOD-DAMMED BIDOOF!" Yongha roared. Hannibal sighed. "You got tricked?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go train."

_Back to people we actually care about._

"Alright, that makes sense." Lhin said. "Yeah, I know you would like that." Eranor smiled as he watched Lhin and Sai talk, "They seem natural as friends, don't they?" Anja asked him. "Yeah, it's nice." Eranor said. They looked at Lhin and Sai glancing at a couple of pokemon and running after them. Anja and Eranor followed at a slower pace.

_later at a restaurant._

Lhin, Sai, Anja, and Eranor have stopped at a resturant on the road. Lhin suddenly realizes something. "Hey Sai," Lhin said"Yeah."

"I have a Sunkern, and you have a Nosepass."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, we gave them to Anja when we wanted an open space in our team, so where did they go?" Lhin and Sai's eyes widened. They slowly turned their heads toward Anja, who was turning her laptop towards them "Here's where." she said. The screen turned fuzzy, then cleared to reveal a woman around 22 who looked angry. "Hello, boys." she said.

"AUGH!" Lhin and Sai acreamed, backing up in fear. "Professor Spruce!" They yelled, trembleing in fear. Professor Spruce smiled "You boys haven't changed at all, have you?"

"No, Professor Spruce."

"While I am kind of mad that you forgot to tell me when you were going on your pokemon journey, I am perfectly happy with holding your pokemon while you guys adventure around Athsc." Professor Spruce said. "Any pokemon that you send me will be fine here." she said. Lhin and Sai sighed in relief "Yep, Sunkern, Nosepass, and Furret are all going to be fine." she said. "Furret?" Sai said to Lhin. Lhin shrugged "Thought you knew."

"Keep me updated, OK?" she said as the screen went black. Lhin and Sai turned towards each other, nodded, and returned to their food.

As they left. Eranor asked the obvious question. "Why are you two so scared of Professor Spruce? She seems nice enough." Lhin and Sai froze. "Every memory we have of her ends with us in total misery." Sai said. "Yeah, I once got a job helping her at her lab, and she made me clean up after the Ryhorns and Donphans! I couldn't get the smell out of my clothes for weeks!" Lhin said, shuddering at that memory.

"Oh yeah? I was stole a Bulbasaur to play with Spike and she made me sort her files!" Sai said. "We once caught her making out with Lhin's older brother, and she chased us on the back of a TAUROS!" They both trembled at this memory. "Wait, how is she a Pokemon Researcher at 22?" Anja asked. "She's really smart." They answered.

_A while later._

Lhin looked at a rather large tower on the horizon 'Hey, there's Venelo City!" he said. "We made it there!" they arrived in front of the city. Lhin stepped right to where it began....

Only to have spears drop from the sky.

"Yah!" Lhin yelled and backed up. As they backed up. Eranor grabbed a spear from the ground. "The tip is covered in Seviper poison." Eranor said. "What is wrong with these people?" Sai asked to no one in particular. "Venelo city is the oldest city in Athsc." Anja said. "The people were savages, then shinobi, then loggers, and now a modern city." They heard a howling sound. Sai turned to the direction the sound came from, "Forgive me for saying this guys," Sia said rather shocked. "But do you see what I see?"

What Sai saw was a pack of what looked to be African hunters wearing grass skirts and giant masks running towards them. They were to stunned to move., as the hunters picked them up and carried them into the city.

"What's going on?" Anja asked one of the hunters that was carrying them. He said nothing. Anja looked towards the tower that they were being lead to As they got closer she realized that the middle of it was in the shape of a Nidoking head. "Uh-oh." she said.

As they neared the tower, she had squirmer to the general area were her friends were "Guys, this is the tower were the first people of Athsc first found a Nidoking skeleton! They built a tribute to it, and now they'll sacrifice us to it!" Lhin and Sai looked unsurprised, Eranor looked a little shocked but fine. "You guys are weird."

As they arrived at the towe, the hunters gathered around them and danced in a circle, shouting words in a unknown language. "This is NOT how I wanted to die." Lhin said. "How id you want to die?" Sai asked. "Old age at 102." Lhin answered. As the hunters danced around them, The door of the tower opened. A man around 35 walked out, his brownish-charcoal skin reflecting in the sun. He had on a black T-shirt and jeans, and a long black ponytail. He walked to the altar and cleared his throat. "Alright guys, this is really getting old, I know you like doing re-enactments, but don't get civilians involved!"

The hunters groaned, and went off. The man walked down to where our heroes were. "I'm sorry about them." he said. "They can be a little enthusiastic when they do the weekly re-enactment." he said. "Anyway, the name's Anthony, I'm the gym leader."

After the introductions were over, Anthony explained what happened to them. "Around 50 years ago, when Athsc was being colonized, they found a Nidoking skeleton where that tower is. They thought it was a sign from the gods, so they went through the lifetime of a civilization in tribute. Those guys that caught you were re-enacting the savages year."

"What's up with the costumes."

"They like dressing up."

Lhin stood up. "Anthony, I challenge you to a gym battle!" Anthony smiled. "Great, come back tomorrow for your battle." he said. "Why tomorrow?" Lhin asked. "The gym needs to be prepared." Anthony said pointing towards the tower. "In the meantime, catch yourself a psychic type. You'll need it."

Our heroes walked off, leaving Anthony to get the tower ready.

_A distance behind the tower._

Lhin had bad luck, he went to look for a pokemon and instead found some ruins. Curious, he went inside. Inside, he saw some writing on the walls, along with some simpilistic looking pictures of the legendaries. He turned on his poketech's translator app.

_Heed this warning. In the 12__th__ year of Life, the greatest will gather, and battle will never cease._

Lhin read. "Creepy." He sent out Match "Be careful." he said. Match nodded.

As he turned around, he saw a Bronzor blocking the bay. "Excuse me, Bronzor, please let me through." he said. The Bronzor did not leave it's place. Lhin checked his pokedex. "Steel/Psychic." he said. A 'Ding!' went off in his head. "Match, use ember!" he yelled. As Match breathed fire at the Bronzor. It countered with a Confusion attack. Match stumbled around, before launching another ember of flames at the steel idol. Lhin threw a Great ball at it. In a few minutes, he had caught it. "Easy." he said. "Your name will be Proust." he said to the pokemon inside.

_The Next Day._

Lhin was at the bottom of the tower with Anthony. "This entire tower is the gym." Anthony explained. "So we'll have to move with the pokemon. Hope you're in good shape!" Lhin nodded, knowing that he could do this. "Go, Proust!" he said. Proust floated out "Bronzor!" it said. Anthony sighed. "So you caught that Bronzor that was hanging out near the ruins. "Yep." Lhin said. "That won't help you as much as you think." Anthony remarked with a grin on his face. "Go, Kermit!" he said. He released a Croagunk. "You have GOT to be kiddig." Lhin said. "Steel/Psychic vs Poison/Fighting? This weill be a walk in the park." he said. "Proust, use Confusion!" he yelled.

Proust sent out a powerful blast of psychic energy, Kermit fumbled around a little, then countered with a thunder- punch/pursuit combo. Lhin was shocked that Proust could be defeated so easily. "3 pokemon left." Anthony said. Lhin sent out his Phanta. "Phanta, use Psywave!" he yelled. Phanta blasted a wave of psychic energy, Croagunk fell on it;s butt, confused. "Astonish!" Lhin yelled. Phanta zoomed right in front of Croagunk, scaring it into a KO. "Impressive" Anthony said. "Now go, Kusangi!"

Anthony sent out a Seviper, which slithered off into one of the cracks. Phanta turned into her transparent form, following close behind. Anthony and Lhin ran off after them, yelling attack commands. At the end of the tunnel, Seviper and Phanta cvame out, both had fainted. Returning them to their pokeballs, Anthony sent out a Stunky "Streak, Go!" Lhin sent out Match. Match chased Streak all the way up to the floor right below the top of the tower. "Match, use ember on your feet!" Lhin exclaimed. Match breathed a stream of fire on his feet. "Now use double kick!"

Match used his double kick on Stunky, with an added flame edge. "Interesting combo," Anthony said as they walked up to the top of the tower. "But be careful, it won't give you an instant win against this one." he said, pulling out a great ball. "Go, King!"

Anthony sent out a Nidoking.

"Oh, crap." Lhin said as he saw the monstrous beast. Nidoking's usually weren't REALLY big. But this one was HUGE. It was at least 12 feet tall. It was like a pokemon on steroids. "Wow, uh, that;s a big pokemon, Sai said. He, Anja and Earanor had taken the elevator up. Lhi ngrimaced, then sighed. "Match, use the Ember-Duoble kick."

Match left into action, fire on the feet, then two kicks. The first kick landed, but King grabbed the other leg and slammed Match into ground. "Ouch." Anja commented. "It gets worst." Anthony said. "King, use Stomp! Don't stop until he's KO'd! King began stomping on Match. Lhin flinched at every stomp, he was close to tears on the 5th stomp. "Match, grab him!" he screamed, desperate. Match brought up his arms and grabbed King;s left foot. "Now flip him over!" Match nodded and flipped the mighty pokemon over. "Now use the Flaming Double Kick!" Lhin yelled, confident again. Match unleashed a fury of kicks upon King. Anthony looked worried. "Defense curl!" he commanded.

King curled up in a ball, trapping Match inside him. Lhin smiled. "Now Match, use ember!"

Match punched out of King's trap. King was curled up in a ball. Match picked up King and walked to the edge of the tower. "Drop him!" Match tossed King of the building.

CRASH!

Running down the stairs, Anthony rushed to his Nidoking's side. "Remarkable," he said. "I've only seen one other Combusken with the type of power to do that. That boy is very lucky." Anthony returned his Nidoking to the Great ball. As Lhin walked down, Anthony pulled out a badge shaped like a purple drop of rain. "Congratulations on winning the Tear Badge." he said. "You earned it." When he saw Sai walking over, ready for his turn. Anthony whispered to Lhin "Lhin, did you happen to know a pokemon trainer by the name of Nanashi?"

Lhin nodded. "Yes, very well."

Anthony smiled "You remind me of him." Sai sent out Shikato "Ready when you are, Anthony!" he yelled. Anthony smiled as he went to the pokehealer in the tower. "In a minute." he said.

_Later._

"Well, you both did very well today." Anthony said as Sai finished his battle. "The next city I reccomend you to go to is Mezzanotte Town, it's got a wide range of pokemon, and is active with gym battles and contests. I wish you luck." he said.

As they bid their goodbyes, Anthony walked backed into his tower. He heard the door slide open to reveal a bloody and shaken Glace. Anthony rushed over to him "Are you OK?" he asked. Glace coughed. "T-topo betrayed us, he was working for the same person that gave Glasicus City it's generator."

"We should warn Lian, in the meantime, go get some rest." he said. "There's a bed in the next room." Glace nodded. Anthony sighed as he saw Glace fall asleep. "Glace," he said. "If only you knew what will happen. Topo revealing his true allegiance. The Elite Four of Athsc are getting stronger at an alarming rate, and Nenkio has gone missing. The prophecy is right."

_Now, things are going to get deeper, Topo's employer has yet to be revealed, and Anthony is going to consider coming out about his bisexuality, Lian (Whoever he is.) Is going to have is hands full._

_Next time: Sai is attacked by a Heracross, a new rivalry begins when Eranor enters a pokemon contest, Lhin battles Yongha again, and our heroes discover something underground._

_Mashu the Assassin, Over and out._


	11. Digging Sucks

1_We have passed our two year anniversy, with an average of 5 chapters a year. Am I pathetic?_

**Pokemon Platinum Version**

**Chapter 11:**

**Digging Sucks.**

Lhin, Sai, Anja, and Eranor had stopped at a pokemon center, rearranging their teams. Or at least Lhin and Sai where, Anja and Eranor were waiting, bored out of their MINDS. "So," Lhin said. "I will take Match, Circuit, Rex, Ace, Sun, and have one open space left." he decided. "I," Sai announced "Will have Spike, Shikato, Wind, Pak, and two open spaces left."

"What a surprise." Eranor said sarcastically. "Now come on, we have to get to Mezzanote."

Our heroes walked on the road, their pokemon beside them. Suddenly, Sun floated off Lhin's shoulder. "What's up, Sun?" Lhin said to his Sunkern. The Sunkern floated off. "Come Baaaaaccccckkkkk!" Lhin yelled in an over exaggerated matter, with his pokemon following him.

______________________________________________________________________________

_With Lhin._

Lhin had followed Sun out to what appeared to be a large meadow, filled with flowers and the occasional pine tree. Lhin saw Sun near a Combee hive, taking the pollen in. Nearby, Lhin saw a person spreading honey on the pine trees. "Excuse me," he said. "What are you doing?" The man looked at him. "I'm spreading Sweet Honey on these trees, I'm going to attract a rare pokemon with it." he explained. "That's cool,...."

"Just call me Julian.."

Lhin and Julian heard a licking sound. "A Lickitung?" Lhin said. "No," Julian said as they turned around. "Munchlax."

Lhin opened his pokedex. _**"Munchlax, the Great Eater Pokemon, It is always looking for food, usually unaware that it has food under it's fur."**_

Lhin and Julian looked at each other. "Whoever catches it gets it." Julian said. They each threw a Great ball, that hit the Munchlax, one of them caught it, the other didn't. The two looked at each other agian. "Battle for it?"

"You bet."

Lhin and Julian stood around 75 feet away from each other. "A 2 on 2 battle would be best." Lhin said. "Indeed." Julian said. "Go, Shadow and Inferno!" out of his pokeballs came a Charmelon and a Lucario. "Nice," Lhin said. "Let's go, Ace and Rex!" he said. Sending out his starly and Larvitar.

Julian reacted first. "Inferno, use ember on the Lavitar!" Inferno blew a strong, fast breath of flame. "Quickly, pick him up!"Ace grabbed Rex, getting a meter off the ground, the flame nickedRex's tail. "Come on!" Lhin said.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Ace and_ _ Rex._

(Hurry up!) Rex yelled at ace, panicking. (Do you want us to lose? Lhin will be mad for weeks!) Ace grimaced, (Rex, brace yourself.) He said. Ace then dropped Rex right above Inferno's head. (You IDIOT!) Rex yelled on the way down. Ace ignored this yell, remembering something that Match said to him earlier.

_Flashback._

_(Ace?) Match said. (Yes?) Ace said to the Combusken. (You are, along with Sun, the "Weakest" member of the team.) Ace was surprised. (But it is only in level. Just like Sun, you simply have yet to reach your full potential.) Ace breathed a sigh of relief. (You have the most potential I have seen in a flying pokemon then I have seen in a long time, you may have more then even one of us "Starter Pokemon.") Ace was very happy. Match was very respected among the group. (But remember Ace) Match said (From those who have much to give, much is demanded.)_

(Those who have much to give, much is demanded, huh?) Ace said to himself. (You don't know the half of it, Match.) he began to glow in a white light.

________________________________________________________________________________

_3__rd__ Person._

Lhin was shocked to see Ace evolving in the middle of the battle. So shocked he didn't even notice that the dropped Rex fell on Inferno, KO'ing him. As the evolution stopped, Ace had become a proud Sarrvaria.Julian was displeased at his Charmeleon's defeat. "Shadow, use Force Palm!" he yelled. Shadow's palm glowed, then brought it straight down towards rex, Ace dived in front of it. "Nice initiative, Ace!" Lhin yelled. "Rex, now!"

(Get out of the way!) Rex yelled to Ace, Ace flew behind Shadow. Rex's eyes glowed red, his body glowing orange, Rex spun around, breathing orange flames. "OUTRAGE?!" Julian yelled, stunned. "Finish it off, Ace!" Ace landed a wing attack on Shadow's back, finally briging the devilishly strong Lucario off."

Rex calmed down. Ace landed. Julian returned his pokemon to thier pokeballs. "Impressive." Julian said. He picked up the empty great ball, "The Munchlax is yours."

Lhin sent the Munchlax out of the pokeball. "I'll call you.... Bree."

"Lax!" Bree replied, saluting Lhin. Julian handed something to him. "I don't have any money to pay you with, so this will have to do, use it on your Sunkern." Lhin unwrapped the paper. It was a Sun Stone. "Wow, thanks." he said. "No problem." Lhin walked over to Sun, pressing the Sun stone to his head. Aa few moments later, Sun was a Sunflora. "Sunflora!"

________________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile, with Sai, Anja, and Eranor._

Sai had gotten bored, "I'm so bored," he said to Spike. "I'm going to go and kick that dead tree." he decided. Sai walked over to the dead tree. He started kicking it.

Kick.

Kick.

Kick.

Clunk!

Sai looked down, A sleeping Heracross had fallen out of the tree. No, making that a FORMER sleeping Heracross, a very pissed Heracross. It beat it's wings, going into the air. Sai started running.

______________________________________________________________________________

_With Anja and Eranor._

Anja and Eranor looked to see Sai being chased by a Heracross. "JESUS CHRIST A HERACROSS IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" he yelled as he ran off. A fast moving Heracross soon followed. "I'm going to pretend I never saw that." Eranor said.

______________________________________________________________________________

_With Sai._

Sai was still running from the crazed Heracross, the n he tripped on a root, falling and collapsing. The Heracross finally caught up to him, grinning evilly. "So this is the end." Sai whispered as he closed his eyes.

But that was not the case today.

"LUX! LUX! LUX!"

Sai opened his eyes to see a Luxio was barking at the Heracross, making it back down. "Thank you." he said to the Luxio. He threw two great balls. They both went in, no problem. "Well, Lennon, Howl. We have some attitude problems we need to work out." He said to his new pokemon.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Reunion._

Sai returned, along with Lhin (With Julian in tow.) "Well, I've had an eventful morning." Sai said. "Me too." Lhin replied. Sai suddenly noticed Julian's presence. "Who this?" He asked. "This is Julian, I led him back on the road."

Julian did a small bow. "Thanks for your assistance," he said. He took something out of his wallet. "But, can we do one more favor?"

"No Problem." Lhin and Sai both said. Jjulian handed them a picture. "Have either of you seen this woman?"

Lhin and Sai looked at the picture. "Hey, isn't that Yongha's sister Luna?" Sai said. "Yeah, she looks younger, and this is kind of blurry, but that is defiantly Luna!" Julian look relieved. "Can you get in touch with her?" he asked. Lhin shook his head. "No, but Yongha does, If I'm right, he should be nearby."

"Thank you." Julian said as our heroes walked off. "What was that about?" Eranor asked them. "Luna is pretty popular back home." Sai explained. "Yeah, she reached 3rd in the Athsc leauge a few years ago." Lhin said. "But why would that guy want to know that? Luna is way out of his league, I'm sorry to say."

"She's also not in the mood for a relationship. Remember her last boyfriend?"

"I heard she castrated him!"

______________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile, with Luna's former boyfriend._

Slavador Nippe, Team Shadows Admin, former Gym challenger, and leader of Team Shadow's squad B has walking a mile or so behind them. His subordinates, K.C. and Kevin. Salvador was walking with a crutch, holding up his broken foot. "That damn Monferno of Luna's!" He said. "We were lucky to make it out of Arcilla in one piece. We lost our car, but sacrifices are a needed for anarchy." He looked at his subordinates, totally bored. "You could TRY to pay attention" he muttered.

K.C. looked up. "I'm sorry Salvador, but listening to your rants about your girlfriend..."

"She is NOT my girlfriend any more!" He said.

"Is just not interesting!" she said. Then her eyes lit up. "But what IS interesting is when you where together, go on, spill the details!"

"Gossip hound." Kevin muttered under his breath.

Salvador stopped and sat on a rock. His pokemon crowding around him. "Alright then, I'll tell you the story." he said.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback._

_I met Luna 5 years ago, when we were 15. We both started with our respective teams, and had gotten into our first mission: fight the other team until you can't fight any more._

_It was chaos! Explosions, flames, ariel combat! I ducked out into a building for a break. Then Luna came in. Our encounter was... intresting._

"_You talked and immediately started making out?"_

_Something like that. Anyway, over the next 4 years, we hung out, battled, made out. All sorts of things. Then, 'it happened.'_

_One day, after we slept in the same bed (it was an experiment.) The first words she said to me were:_

'_I swear that, the second I'm 21, I'm going to fuck you.'_

"_So what went wrong?"_

_I was at a party, I was drunk, and I took another girl home, we didn't end up doing it, but she stayed at my place. The next morning, Luna came for breakfast and..._

"_She found her, right?"_

_Yes, she beat me up, threw the girl out the window, and took half my money. The whole time I kept saying I was drunk, but shew didn't listen. She left with a huff. The next day I found a note on my door, it said:_

'_I always keep my promises'_

_-Luna._

_And since then I've lived in fear of hear._

________________________________________________________________________________

_End flashback._

"Waitwaitwait." Kevin said. "You're afraid of being raped... By a girl?"

"Yes."

It took the rest of the day for Salvador to make them stop laughing.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Back with Lhin, Sai, Anja, and Eranor._

Our heroes had decided to stop for lunch at a local pizzeria. "God bless roadside restaurants." they said after their delicious lunch. Suddenly, they heard noises typical of a crowd. Eranor followed the noises, almost like he knew exactly what was going on. "Yes!" he said.

A pokemon contest was being set up. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He yelled. "IS he really going to sign up for this?" Sai said. "It would appear so." Lhin declared. As Eranor signed up.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Contest time._

Lhin, Sai, and Anja sat down in the second row. "What are you here for?" Someone said to Lhin. Lhin turned to the left. "Yongha." he said. Sai looked over to see Yongha sitting next to them. "Hello Yongha, who's your friend." The mysterious friend spoke up. "I'm Kane. Kane Yamato." he said. "Nice to meet you."

"So you've been traveling all this time with Anji Mountain, the Johto co-ordinator prodigy?" Kane said. "Yes, but his real name is Eranor Mountain." Sai explained. The light's dimmed. "Here we go." Lhin said.

The announcer walked on stage. "She's cute." Sai said. "Shut up." Lhin whispered sharply. "Welcome everyone to the first pokemon contest of they year!"

"Took them long enough." Yongha muttered.

"This is one of the many beggining contesta around Athsc that will determine Who we will se as a future star here in Athsc!" she announced, nailing the charm required of her. Now for the first part, the Appeal! First up Is Hannelore Tundra!"

Appluase. "Go Hannibal!" Yongha yelled. "Why's she go by Hannibal?" Sai asked, confused. "She doesn't like Hannelore."

Hannibal took out a Fast ball "Go Prophet." she yelled, the ball went high in the air, coming down to reveal a Natu. "Begin with Rain Dance!" she said. The Natu fluttered in the air, and rain started to pour. Lhin's hair got dreched and got covered over his eyes. "Tell me when it's over." he said.

"Night Shade!" Hannibal commanded. The stadium went pitch black. "Flash!" Hannibal said. A small flash went out, and The auidence could see raindrops falling in the dark. "How beautiful." Kane said.

But Hannibal wasn't done yet. "Use a nice, cold gust!" the rain froze, and collected into the tornado. "FULL POWER FLASH!" she yelled. The entire audience as blinded for a moment, but when the spots cleared, they saw something wonderful.

An eye, made from icy needles, was on the arena floor. Prophet landed on Hannibal's shoulder, and they took a bow. The audience thundered cheers and applause. Lhin got his hair out of his eyes. "How nice." he said.

______________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the contestants, while they were exciting occasionally, didn't catch their interest. "And now.." Their announcer said. "The legendary Co-ordiinator, winner of the Grand Festival of Johto at age 8. Ladies and gentlemen... "ANJI MOUNTAIN!"

Anji walked onto the stage, Applause deafening him. He reached for his pokeball "Go, Riley." he said. His Marshtomp came out of his pokeball. "Mud bomb." he said. Riley sent 5 balls of mud out. "Icy wind. The mudballs frozen into brown iceballs.. "Ancientpower." The Icey mud balls floated in the air. "Rotate." The balls move d throughout the air , gradually picking up sepped reaching the ceileing." Slam them down." the balls went traight down.

Slamming down out of the ball came a brown, gooey substance. Lhin got a face full of the stuff. "Hey," he said. "It's chocolate!"

Everyone else began to notice that they were not covered in mud, but CHOCOLATE. And started to eat/drink the delicious chocolate.

Eranor smiled. A simple trick, All he had to do was feed Riley a lot of chocolate a hour before, and it all folds out from there. They took a bow, leaving to the cheers of some VERY happy people.

______________________________________________________________________________

The battles came next. Eranor and Hannibal had cleared throught thier opponents with thier Sneasel and Growlithe (respectively.) Then they met in the final round.

"This is it" The Announcer yelled. "Whoever wins this will win an extra contest ribbon, the loser will receive a consolation prize!"

Eranor and Hannibal sent out their pokemon. "I'll begin." Eranor said. "Perry, Faint Attack into Slash!" Perry disappeared, then appeared behind the Growlithe to deliver a powerful slash. The slash cut shallow, and the growlithe spun around and blasted an ember right into the Sneasel's face. "You forget one thing, Anji." Hannibal said. "Balance is key to pokemon contests. It doesn't matter how well you appeal, you still have to battle. Now Matthew (Gowlithe.) Use Flame Wheel!"

Perry was sucked into the flames, and popped out, KO'd. "The winner is... HANNIBAL!"

______________________________________________________________________________

_After the awards ceremony._

"Can't win them all." Sai said to Eranor as they walked out. "It wasn't so bad." he said. Holding up a fire stone. "And besides. I think I found a new rival."

Yongha walked over to Lhin. "Hey Lhin, up for a battle? Say 3vs3?"

"Aren't I always?"

______________________________________________________________________________

_Battleground._

Lhin and Yongha fingers twitched. "3...2....1... GO!" Anja yelled. "Go Bree!" Lhin exclaimed. "Go, Harvest!" Bree the Munchlax against Harvest the Exxegucte. "A Munchlax," Yongha said. "Rare, but pointless against Harvest. Hypnosis!"

Harvest sent out a blast of psychic energy, Bree ran away from it. "Zen Headbutt!" Lhin said. Munchlax's head glowed, then Rammed striaght into Harvest. Yongha smirked. That was a strong move. But..

Suddenly, he noticed that Harvest was looking a little queasy "Sucker." Lhin said. "I gave Bree a Poison Barb to weaken Harvest. Now Bre, ,use several pursuits in a row!"

Bree ran around Harvest, hitting him now and again. Bree fell down, KO'd. Yongha returned Harvest. "Try taking down this one." he said, throwing out a heavy ball. "Go, Scorch!" Sending out his Quilava. Lhin immediately returned Bree. "Go Rex!" he said, sending out his trusty Larvitar.

"Use Ancientpower!" Rocks floated up and went striaght for Scorch. Scorch hopped over and around them, and gave Rex a facefull of FLAME. Rex stumbled around before biting down on Scorch's legs.

Lhin and Yongha were shocked to see this struggle of flame breathing and biting continue. Both of the pokemon eventually fell. Lhin and Ytongha returned their pokemon. "Now, which one will I send out?" Yongha asked himself. Lhin sent out Circuit "Hurry up!" he barked. Yongha tossed out a random pokeball. Out of it came his Aron, Saurus. "I have the advantage!" Yongha said. "Thundershock." Lhin said. Aron went down in one hit. "No way." Yongha said. "Way. Steel is super weak against Electric.

**Winner: Lhin Blaze.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Our heroes (Accompanied by Yongha, Hannibal, and Kane.) Returned to the road to Mezzanotte. "This only until we get their." Yongha said as he walked near Lhin. Sai got ibn front of them "Now now, let;s not let this come to fist fights." sia said, "Sorry Sai but I call..."

Lhin, Sai and Yongha stumbled into a large hole.

"Bullshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt!"

______________________________________________________________________________

_underground._

Lhin, Sai, and Yongha landed softly. "Ugh," Sai groaned. "That hurts more than being bit by a Feraligator!" Yongha glared at him. "Don't get smart, we must have dropped 30 feet! I can barley see the light!" Lhin sent out Circuit, while Yongha sent out Scorch. "Let's got, I see a tunnel.

The three ventured through the tunnels, runnig from random pokemon, discovering fascinating wall carvings (Graffiti) They finally came to a end, a peephole poking out. Lhin looked through it. "I see the outside!" He said. "Great, but how do we get out?" Yongha asked. Sai pointed to some nearby shovels. "Dammit."

So they dug, and dug, and dug, until....

Thunk!

Three strange looking items tumbled off the wall. "Hey, what're these?" Lhin said, picking up the smallest one. Sai took a look at one of the objects, Yongha picked up the other one, in the shape of a dome. "Hey," Sai said. "These three objects are pokemon fossils!"

The three looked at each other, broke into an evil grin, pocketed their fossils, and started digging with FURY.

______________________________________________________________________________

_outside the exit._

"It was nice of that hiker to show us where we were supposed to go," Kane said to Eranor as Anja and Hannibal gossiped in the back. "Yeah, We can worry about those guys later." Eranor said.

Just then, the three broke out of the apparent wall of dirt, weary and very tired. They were covered in dirt and sweat, and looked disgusting. They walked to the front. "Not a word." the three of them said. "Not a word."

_Finally Finished._

_Next: Mezzanotte still a way away, our heroes decide to go to a casino for some laughs. If that's not enough, Team Crusaders makes a surprise reappearance!_

_Mashu The Assassin-_

_Over and Out._


End file.
